Falling For You
by ANimATion ImAgInAtIoN
Summary: New feelings spark seemingly out of nowhere between a previously bitter two-some. Where is this coming from? How long can they hold onto it-Despite a world crumbling around them? *Beware the Rating. *Cover made by me. You like it? :)
1. Chapter 1

"You want to tell me what happened?" He gently patched cloth over her bruises.

She relaxed after the initial sting. The pain from it all seemed to subside, unless she had become numb to his touch,"I was working."

He was obviously not satisfied with her vague answer. He continued going up and down her arm, 'patching' the bruises with a dab of liquid. She followed his work with her eyes, with Bruce touching her arm, her shoulder, even her neck. He knew they'd be elsewhere, but he hated to ask.

He reached just above her elbow, pressing slightly harder by mistake. She flinched and closed her eyes. Blood spilled from her side seeping through her tank-top.

Bruce pulled away never seeing the Black Widow express any sort of obvious discontent, "Sorry," He paused, "It's not just your arm is it?"

She clenched her teeth, not wanting him to know about anything else. Yet, if she remained vague, he would only question further. She reached her arms across from each other, and pulled up on her top.

"Easy!,' he leaned inward startled by her abrasive action, 'You want to make yourself worse? Don't pull like that."

She lied, "It didn't hurt Doctor."

A little trail of blood seeped from her lower rib to her hip. His eyes roved around her body, to places he wished he didn't know about. He had seen plenty of women due to his profession, but she was not a oridinary woman. Simply looking at her made his heart beat quicken and his hands tremble.

His touch on her sides made her forget her pain for a while. His cologne was perfect, his touch was smooth, and his voice? Soothing. His empathic nature, was reassuring making him irresistable to her.

Natasha always believed that love was for children, but deep down inside, she knew she had feelings for Clint Barton. She never expected to be falling for the perfect physician that always tenderly cared for her wounds. Or was she?

Bruce chose to hold off on his questions, not wanting to make her (or himself) uncomfortable. His hand on her warm body made him feel light-headed and dizzy. Down her sides, the bruises were there, but her soft skin was endearing. He found it impossible to focus on what she had come for.

"No more questions Bruce?" She raised one eyebrow confused by his being quiet for so long.

His pulse doubled hearing her call his name. He stuttered, "No-. I mean- This looks like an old wound." It was such a stupid statement to make, so obvious. He carefully patched her wound to stop it from bleeding, "Don't remove this like you did the last one."

She rolled her eyes. He lifted the edge carefully placed under her rib, "You have got to be the worst patient I've ever had."

She smirked trying not to pull away, "You do realize your hands are freezing."

He loosened his grip not expressing his usual amount of remorse. She reached forward taking the patch from him and throwing it onto herself exactly where it belonged.

He smirked at her independent attitude, "Is that all Miss, Romanoff?"

She breathed heavily, it wasn't all she _wanted_, but it was all she had come for. She hunched inward trying to look into those big brown eyes that stayed so focused on restraint. She senced his tension, his head lowered trying to avoid her, secretly wanting to touch her at least one more time before she left.

She reached over placing her hand into his palm, "Thank you Bruce. Looks like you put me debt again." Her tone was softer then usual, she herself trying to remain calm.

One touch was all he needed to blow his mind. His vision blurred, his mind slipping from his control. She wanted so badly to see him lose it. Not enough to turn into 'the other guy', but just enough to please her.

He should've stood up, walked away, or made her leave. He couldn't even breathe normally, let alone utter sound. She had him mesmerized whether she was aware of it or not. He leaned in, he wanted to say something, anything; he couldn't. He trusted her, he wanted to tell her everything he ever held inside.

She let her devious sly manuevers take over, gently stroking his inner forearm, "Why are you trembling? You act like you've never seen a woman before. Relax Bruce."

He looked back down at her slender fingers sliding up his shoulder, knowing it should've stopped there. It was _his_ house.

She slid off the table unaware of her seductive nature.

He pushed his into the chair trying to stand up. His body trembled watching her slender arms circled around his neck. She placed her knee in between his legs for balance and leaned in ready to wrap her lips around his. He raised his hands initially to push her away, he couldn't.

Once his hands touched her waist, he was lost. Their eyes closed in heated passion.

His mind wandered, _where is this coming from? _He had avoided this feeling for so long due to his condition, literally being years since had felt any sort of ecstasy. She knew from the way he shook, he wanted her. Whether he wanted to believe it or not, he needed to relieve that tension that had built up for so long.

She smiled leaning in for a second kiss drinking his lips down even more, itching to go further. Her hand slid up pressing his head into hers. His head fell back into her grip, gently tugging on his open curls.

His hands slid up her back, up to her bra, then down to her lower back. Her warm body against his colder hands was electrifying for the both of them.

Her knee gently stroke at his 'member', his pants becoming slightly tighter and more uncomfortable. He pulled away in that second kiss in an attempt to regain his composure. His guts twitched as she slid her boots off without even reaching down to undo them.

She slid her right hand from behind his neck down to his chest undoing his shirt. He sighed heavily unable to speak, completely aroused by her touch.

Her hand slid back up behind his shoulder, her nails digging gently into his back. She drew him close for a third heat of passion. He leaned forward, loosing small amounts of control. He pushed up from the chair gracefully still in tune to her kiss.

She was seducing him.

He propped her back onto the table hands wrapped around her waist. He wrapped his one hand around her red hair pulling her in to grip her lips around his. Her knees gently pressing against _'him', _becoming even harder than he thought possible.

Heart beats quickened, blood pressure were rising. His hands were far from cold, clutching her body with a little less restraint. She fell back onto the table reaching behind her to undo her bra. He pressed his hands into the table, hunching over, still drinking her down. She pressed her hands against his chest slowly coming back up to a seated position. Throwing her bra onto the floor beside them.

His pulse raced feeling her soft breast against his heart. She wrapped her arms back around his neck wrapped her lips once more. He pulled away breathing heavy as she undid two more buttons from his top.

No one spoke, mesmerized by the passion that was emersed into the air of his dark living space. She was his 'bright spot' in life despite all the sarcasm and blunt remarks between them, he wanted her and she wanted him.

She reached down for his bulge, her thick black tights already thrown from off of her. She cupped her hand around his belongings, blocked by the tighting khakis he had yet to remove. She knew he _needed_ this. He had held in all these feelings for so long, fearful of what could happen.

His thick black curls hung loose touching her forehead. They pulled away for air, each one breathing heavy. He panted in a whisper, "I can't Natasha, it's too dangerous."

She stroke her finger on his bottom lip, uttering sounds for him to remain quiet, "Shh, just let go Bruce. I want you."

He kissed her quickly unable to focus on her eyes now that her breasts were loose. He pulled away brushing his hand through his hair, "I don't want to hurt you."

She reached her arms around his neck drawing his body closer, as if to reassure him, that _it was ok, she was here for him._

They slid from the table carefully onto the floor her legs wrapped around his waist. She threw open his shirt to the side, stroking his chest and abdominal muscles that kept contracting from his restraint. She twitched, needing him to enter her _now._ He was falling behind her, feeling his heart beat picking up speed, his pulse racing, she needed him to lose control.

Soon, he was just as bare as she was. He hesitantly slid his hard belongings into her wet folds. She arched her body holding his head loosely at her breast. She moaned, feeling a sense of release.

He gently pulled his lips at her neck staying on those few spots that made her mouth open. He worked his way up back to her lips, propping himself up so as not to crush her. He remained steady as he pressed his tip, and eventually his length in and out of her body. She slowly circled as he entered, contracting her muscles in an attempt to please him.

His stomach twitched, his hands trembled, the control was killing him, and the restraint, was agonizing. He wanted to press up against her badly. He watched the placement of his hands so as to avoid her wounds. She pulled his head into hers tenderly kissing him reassuring him that _it was ok _and to just _let go._

Juice poured from her, making their movement even smoother as she reached orgasm.

It was all so unlike when she had done it with the Archer. He would aggressively throw her around making himself come first, and then barely play with her clit to get her over the edge. Whether or not Bruce wanted to be, he was gentle, and careful with her. Something she had never experienced before.

He pulled out his tip falling next to her as she rolled over to her side. His member still erect, now turned red from the event. He gripped his hair trying to hold back the '_monster'_ inside of him.

She brushed her fingers over his abdomen, "I could go for round two." He closed his eyes, hands now over his face, he repeated himself, "I can't do this Natasha, I don't want to hurt you. This has gone too far already-."

She gently stroke his length ready for more, "Do it for me." She fell back as he rolled over bearly on top of her. Heat from their bodies warmed the entire room that held just the two of them.

He clenched his hands into a fist, his muscles tensed. The entrance was smooth for her, but for him, it became utterly painful. She came quickly the second time letting out grunts of pleasure. She wanted to return the favor badly, remembering he hadn't climaxed once.

She pulled her inner muscles as close together as she could. His tip was turning scarlet, his forehead was building up sweat, and his gutt twisted. He brushed his forehead, breathing heavy. She kept her cunt shut tight slowly spiralling with him inside her. His eyes closed shut feeling horrible, "Natasha! Stop! Please!" He pulled out, "I can't do this."

"Your not leaving until you let go! Stop confusing arousal with 'the other guy'. Youre only hurting yourself." She leaned to the side caressing his member with her hand. He remained quiet realizing she knew what he had been feeling.

She pushed up to her elbow to get a better look at his brown eyes. His cheeks were flushed from the pure agony he could only blame himself for. He threw his head back as she touched his slit. Clear liquid spilled from him, his body trembling as he tried to pull away from her.

She leaned forward pressing her body on top of his. She slid back down, circling on top of him. Wrapping her hands around his neck she slowly worked her way down and kissed him. His eyes closed, his back arched, gripping her thighs aggressively. He released a low growl, arousing her a third time. He released a low yelp of pain before she wrapped her fingers round his shoulders.

He released a low scream, still restraining, she pressed back onto him sliding it as far upwards as possible as her muscles contracted. She dug her nails into his chest, and plunged into a kiss in a final attempt to get him over the edge. She paid little attention to his heartbeat, not even caring at the moment if he did decide to flip out.

He pulled from her abruptly and she gripped his member as he came for the first time in years. His muscles contracted. His eyes closed feeling the most painful climax he ever had to endure. Natasha leaned in for another kiss, in an attempt to ease his pain. He was hissing through his teeth, when she gently ran her fingers through his thick wavy hair. She smirked seeing her hand filled with his cum, "How does it feel?"

He was so sore, he wanted to be left alone, hide in a corner and cry. His body was patched with scars from her digging and his member was practically purple. And yet, on the other hand, he felt a sence of relief. All the tension was gone, at least for now. Her touch was soothing, and her voice was calming. She slid off his body to the side of him, with his one arm under her.

He breathed heavy slowly regaining control. She laughed, "I must say, for a guy who hasn't climaxed in years, you're very talented."

He wanted to say something, he couldn't. Bruce was never the type to go for a one-night-stand, but he knew Natasha would be gone come the morning which was slightly nauseating for him. Even still, Dr. Banner had always viewed those little moments as something more, and his heart had already become attached to that pretty red-head sitting beside him. At least she never made a move to kill him. He kissed her tenderly, as if to convay all the words he couldn't possibly form_. _

She just smiled seeing all his trembling come to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke, before she did, washing up from the night before. He buttoned his clean top glancing over at the woman on the floor, who stayed wrapped in a blanket he gave her. He wondered if he had let things go a little too far. But thinking about what he should've done, was not going to change what really happened. And truthfully, neither one of them seemed to regret it.

The floors of the tiny shack creaked, but she still slept soundly. Her pretty eyes closed, her red hair brushed away from her delicate face. He kept as quiet as possible, so as not to disturb her.

He had his files spread out on the table, looking over recent medical cases. He'd occasionally glance down the tiny hallway, expecting her to walk in at any moment. He heard her wake, the sink run, and random rustling from other room. His gutt twitched, reliving a moment or two from the night before, unable to focus on his work. He _had_ to know why she was injured, and what was really going on.

She stepped into his room dressed in her black leggings, boots, and small top. She grabbed her jacket from off the rack, barely smiling at him, "Doing some work Dr. Banner?"

He smirked, lifting his glasses from off his face, "Trying to."

She walked towards him, "I didn't see a bill left out on the table. Is it safe to assume that I have permission to leave?"

He shook his head '_yes'_, despite what he _wanted_ to say. She had given him something money couldn't buy, and even if she didn't, he never had the heart to charge her.

He looked back down at the files once she made eye-contact; "Don't rip that patch off."

She smiled heading for the door, "You and I both know what happens if you resist an urge for too long."

He shook his head, her mind had to corrupt, "I wish you'd listen to me."

"I did." She unlocked the door herself hesitantly pulling it open. He knew he should've got up to be polite and care for his patient.

He closed his eyes; his curiousity getting the better of him. Bruce gently tossed his files onto the table, "Natasha."

She turned her head around in the doorway, hearing that soft-spoken voice. He held open the door and stood behind her. Refering to her wounds, he continued;

"I'd really appreciate an honest explanation."

She smirked, staring into those expressive brown eyes avoiding what he really meant, "Me too. But I guess fate works in all different ways."

He had on his mind giving her a 'proper' good-bye, hoping to steal one more kiss. She turned to leave before he got the chance to say another word, quickly walking to her next destination. He watched her until she was far from his sight. He closed the door before leaning against it. He took a deep breath inward, inhailing her Russian prefume airing throughout the room. His eyes shut tight, the image of her burning in his mind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Feeling better Nat?" Clint stayed beside her as she studied the notes left by Furry. They waited in the small lobby of a hotel miles away from Dr. Banner.

She glanced at him not losing her focus, "Yeah, why."

His voice was like a whisper, but it was far from soft. He shrugged his shoulders, saying his statement was out of pure curiousity. She kept her fingers swiping the screen to appear too busy to talk. He took her tablet from her becoming jealous of her focus on the mission at hand.

"Clint Barton!"

He smiled holding it away from her reach, "Furry's not here yet. It's just the two of us! Come on Natasha! I missed you last week, when you went to Africa. And then you had to go and disappear last night too."

She crossed her arms, and one leg over the other leaning back in the chair, "Clint, I'm trying to work."

The hawk's smile disappeared out of disappointment. He gently handed her back her tablet. She gave him a sweet _thank you,_ and went back to her typing. He looked up with those 'puppy-like eyes' pleading with his partner one more time. She rolled her eyes without looking at him.

_Since when did she refuse sex with the archer?_ He leaned back feeling like he was being too persistant about it. He changed the topic, maybe she would at least talk with him, "Have you heard from Furry?"

She placed the tablet on the table shaking her head '_no_.' She lowered her head wrapping her hand over her thigh, reliving last night in her mind;

_He was smooth, his eyes were welcoming, his touch was endearing. Why wasn't she enjoying her company with Clint?! Something had to be wrong. _

"I'll be right back Clint." She got up heading for the ladies room. He held his head, wondering what could possibly be wrong.

She looked around the empty facility glancing in the mirror, _Who am I?_ She never questioned anything before, just listened to what she was told, and then what she wanted to do. But last night wasn't about her, it was about _him _and the event was exactly what she needed. That night with Bruce made up for being thrown around viciously by the enemy who seeked to manipulate her for selfish pleasure.

She was lifted out of that horrible memory, feeling a tug from her patch.

She removed her jacket resting it on the sink, then lifted her shirt up to see her many bruises. They were begining to hurt again, since this morning. She wrinkled her nose as she slid her first finger nail underneath the glue of the patch, slowly tearing it off. She swore as it pulled her skin.

Natasha held the patch filled with tried blood looked at her scar. Not even Clint knew how that happened, and that's how it would stay.

She reached in her pocket for her cell phone wondering if Furry had called..._nothing?_ She frantically searched through her coat pockets; to no avail. She left the facilities heading towards Clint, "Do you have my phone?"

He searched through his pockets, again, to no avail. He stood up, "I'll go look around if you want. You can wait here."

She raised her voice in a panic, "No! It's fine. Don't worry about it."

He raised one eyebrow confused by the tone in her statement.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

He paced through the slums, in the dark, heading back home after a days work. His mind was beyond all of his control. It was eventually sickening to think he had stooped that low for a woman, and let her do _that_ to him. He shoved his hands in his pocket, bag over the shoulder, and his head bowed low. He mumbled under his breath, "_You're Getting in too deep Dr. Banner. Just let her go." _

He unlocked his door, ready to push through. He jumped feeling a vibration in his pocket. He searched for the cause upon entering his home and throwing his belongings on the floor. He pulled out the small phone, unsure of how it got there, and how to stop it from buzzing. Bruce hesitantly flipped it open; Furry responded, "Agent Romanoff! Are you alright?"

The doctor panicked, "Furry? This is Dr. Banner."

Furry paused on the opposite end, "Where is Romanoff?"

He hesitantly, honestly not having the slightest clue, "She left this morning. I honestly didn't know I had her phone."

Furry sighed nervously, "I believe you. But I can't locate her. They went on a mission, only Barton and Stark returned. I lost Natasha."

The Doctor's eyes opened wide in a panic, "I'll try to reach every person I know. Is there anything on her? An earpiece, a code, and tablet, a frequency..."

Furry thought a moment, "The last thing we spoke through was an intercom, it just came up as random numbers."

Bruce snatched up his pad, hands trembling, "What numbers?"

". It's all giberish to me Dr. Banner."

"It's not giberish, it's a transmission code. Re-direct the number."

Furry didn't want to admit it, but he had no clue what he meant, "How?"

"Punch in the number, reopen the code using a different format."

"Nevermind, I know where you are. I'll be there in an hour. Be ready to leave."

Bruce brushed his forehead in a panic, "You don't have an hour Furry,' He clutched his gutt trying not the yell, 'Put Stark on the phone!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thoughts**

"Shut up you slut! I'm done with your arrogant bluffing!"

His loud bousterious voice was tearing through her heart, giving her headaches beyond belief. She had to lose any connection with SHIELD in order to protect Barton, and everyone else on the mission. It was a risk she was forced to take. _But she was Black Widow! And she could get herself out of this!_

She remained stern, despite being completely uncomfortable by the restraining measures her enemy had taken, wearing only a skirt and a small top. She was bleeding under her left knee, her upper left shoulder, and the side of her lip; "Good-luck getting anything other then blood out of me."

He paced around her, half-expecting a plead for mercy. He lifted a blade to her back cutting just below her shoulder blade. She shut her eyes, as the warm blood poured from her now open wound. It was nothing she wasn't expecting.

He circled back around his restrained captive, "Do you give up yet Widow?"

She clentched her teeth, as if to say '_foreget it!_' He lifted a small iron burning in the fire onto the second wound he had inflicted. She gripped her hands together from behind her back releasing a quiet shrill.

He chuckled evily, "This is just the pre-show Widow. You made a big mistake not giving me the location of SHIELD."

He raised a fist punching her cheek, ready to strike again. He mumbled curses under his breath frustrated with this stubborn spy.

He leaned his rough hands onto her thigh, pressing his face into hers tugging at her lips. She pulled as far back as she possible, straining her neck muscles. She opened her mouth aggressivly biting his lip until she tasted his blood, then spit it back into his face.

He raised his hand to slap her a fourth time. She prepared for the worst, blood dripping down her body in pure agony. She kept her eyes closed.

The things she did for the love of the world around her, for the protection of the weak, and for SHIELD. The things she had done to rescue Barton, Nick Furry, and even Stark. Her neck tensed, her head pounded. She could get herself out, the same way she always did. _Why not?_

She figited with her toes swiping on the floor to gain balance. He gripped her hair, pulling her head back as he spoke, "I am tired of your refusal to cooperate!"

"And I'm tired of your abusal of the weak." Her responce was not a surprise.

He gripped a cloth, covering her face, "Take a deep breath Widow."

No matter how she tried to resist, the chemicals were kicking in. She felt faint, lights were flashing in her eyes, and then_... _

_~Blackout~_

_. . . . . . . . . . .. ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Lights were bright, as she slowly woke, her vision returning. People were around her, and she knew it. The restraints were gone, that rough cold in the air was gone too. All that she felt, was a warm, gentle hand over her forehead. His touch was familiar.

She squirmed trying to sit up, feeling a different hand reach under her body to help. That soft gentle voice of her physician took over, telling her to just _relax_, and to _breath. _

She opened her eyes seeing Barton to the right of her, his eyes opened wide expressing concern. She paniced emediatly asking _where_ she was, _where_ the enemy had gone, and _who_ pulled her out.

That gentle whisper of Dr. Banner reassured her to remain calm and _not to worry. _Despite the pain on her body, she fought with herself. She put all her strength into tossing and turning unaware that she was barely moving. It hurt, the pain was torcherous.

Bruce held her neck to stop her from crashing back down onto the bed. Her eyes closed again as he whispered;

_"It's ok. Just relax."_

Against her will, she followed his order. Soon, she was fast asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She woke a second time, believing it was moments later. Her eyes slowly opened and much to her dismay, she was in that same room. White, clean sheets lifted up leaving only her head, neck and arms exposed. She felt the bandages circled around her torso. It was killing her not being able to remove those sweaty cotton wraps.

Bruce, remained at her bedside and looking over files.

Natasha's voice was rough, confused and angry, "Why are _you_ here?"

He looked over the top of his glasses, "Your welcome."

She lowered her eyebrows, "Furry pulled me out of it, didn't he? And you let him!"

Bruce refused to answer her, looking back at his files. She pounded her fist into the bed, feeling like a failure. The Black Widow had always pulled herself out, except for that one time Clint Barton had _'rescued' _her. She brushed her hand through her firey red hair, mumbling how she _hated Furry. _

He reached over gently grabbing her elbow, placing it back where it was originally. He released her turning the page on his files, "Please don't move Miss Romanoff."

He wanted to smile, hold her in his arms, and kiss her softly. But he didn't, she was being completely irritable, so _why should he be any different? _

Tony Stark pushed the door open, "Look at that! The little spider's awake! How are you feeling Nat?"

Her heart pounded, she hated her predictament, and certainly did not want to be seen by anyone.

Barton followed Stark, expressing nothing but concern. She raised her voice out of frustration, "I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

Tony pulled away, shocked at her tone, "Someone's a little cranky."

Bruce looked up, picking up on her emotions. He told the two-some to '_give her a little space for now.' _And that she'd do better _'without too many eyes on her'._

Clint glared at Bruce and whispered, "You be careful with her! I swear I'll kill you if you touch her the wrong way!' he turned to the patient, 'You yell if he hurts you Nat."

The Doctor brushed off his comment, not bothering to reply. She glared at Bruce once they had left. He tossed his files on the table and leaned back in the chair, sarcastically responding to her stare; "What?"

She tried so hard not to scream, _how could Barton let Furry bring her this low? She looked so weak! _

"You don't think I can handle myself?"

He sighed looking into her expressive green eyes. They were like daggers, piercing his heart. He loved the way she'd never give up without a fight. That independent spirit of her's was not going to disappear, even if she was badly injured.

She closed her mouth widening her eyes, aggitated with his lack of answers.

He leaned in ready to respond, he couldn't. She had him at a loss for words which really wasn't a surprise.

She closed her eyes, quoting him in an attempt to illicit a responce, "I'd really appreciate an honest explanation."

He smirked at her clever remark retorting another one back at her, "I guess fate works in all different kinds of ways."

She pushed up to her elbows, letting her head fall backwards, "Bruce Banner!"

It wasn't meant to be, but it was completely arousing to him and it shouldn't have been. She was injured, irritable, and annoying! - this was not right. It didn't add up.-

He looked down at his hands clasped together. His voice was a whisper, "Yeah?"

She was surprised that all the pain was gone. He _must_ have given her pills, or maybe an injection,"You want to tell me what really happened?"

He stood up with his hands in his pockets smirking at her persistance. He reached up removing his glasses and tossing them onto the table.

Bruce leaned over and tenderly kissed her forehead. He knew it was wrong, but he had to. He was half expecting Natasha to kick him venting all her anger, but she had something else in mind.

She sat up slowly and seductively. Natasha whispered, wanting him to stay beside her. He fell for her trap, staying at the edge of her bed wanting to hear what she had to say.

She tilted her head as her hand slid up to his chest, her thoughts slowly slipping. Despite all of her frustration, she knew what she wanted. Venting would have to wait.

His eyes closed, he knew it was wrong. His gutt twitched, his heart-beat quickened. His mind was slipping from his control. - _Screw it!_

He gently lifted her chin and pulled her lips onto his. Her eyes closed, enjoying the heat in his passion. She responded trying to keep up with his persistant kisses, one after the other. He made sure each one was deep and passionate, 'drinking her down.' Whether or not he wanted to believe it, he loved her, and was beyond greatful that she was safe.

She raised her hands into his shoulders, the sheet being the only to seperated her breasts from his body. He wrapped his hands around her torso, holding her as close to him as possible. She panted as he gently gripped around her head for another kiss.

She pressed her hands into his chest, attempting to break for air; _it was not going to happen. _

Giving up, she pressed against him, returning his passion. Realizing her return kisses were taking to long for him, she reached down at his bulge hardening at her touch. He was completely uncomfortable with the entire situation, but he was not going to stop, not yet.

She gripped his member getting him to moan for the first time as they shared a kiss. She slid her tongue over his lips pleading for an entrance, him being all to happy to oblige. He wrapped his other arm around her lower back pressing harder against her body. She threw her arms around his neck, returning his kiss. She quickly got rid of the sheet that seperated them.

Miss Romanoff fell backwards into the bed bringing him with her. He held himself over her body keeping his palms and knees on the bed for balance. Not once seperating his passionate hold on her lips.

She slid her fingers to his shirt, unable to unbotton his top quick enough. Her hands found his chest and abdomenal muscles, trembling and twitching at her warm hands.

He pulled away from their kiss breathing heavily, sweat building in his damp hair. She gently tugged at his curls as he kissed her chest and her neck, back to those spots he knew she loved. She moaned softly, pulling him closer.

He slid his knee between her legs, stroking one hand over her inner thigh, never stopping his in his love making to breathe.

She brushed her hand over his bulge again, his elbows almost giving out as she clentched her fist harder then before. She opened her hold, and jumped as he released a shrill of pain. She realized too late that she must haved gripped him a little_ too _hard.

Clint Barton would have loved it, but Bruce was different. He was more about passion then lust and more focused on pleasing her then himself. She would have to be a little more gentle with him. Natasha moved her hand up and down caressing his covered member; her way of saying, '_I'm Sorry.'_

His pulse quickened, his vision blurred. All control had been gone, and now, it was not even an option. He wanted her, and he was going to have her. _Or was the other guy slowly beginning to take over?_

He pulled away as she held her fingers over the zipper of his pants, "Stop Natasha! Please!"

She sat up as he pulled away from her, leaning back on his heels spread on either side of her. His eyes filled, his pulse quickened.

Her eyes narrowed questioningly. "Bruce?"

He gripped his head, tension building. His eyes dialated, his mind racing, he wondered if he would snap. The pain in his gutt became agonizing, - _If this was what she had considered 'Arousal', it hurt! _

The first time he expected it to, but _what was this? _The woman of his dreams wanted him, without thinking twice! Her gentle tone, soft touch, comforting embrace, it was all he wanted; _Why couldn't he enjoy the moment?_

She crawled over to him without asking another question. She wrapped her hands around his hand and drew his lips against hers. She pressed her bare chest against his, wrapped by his opened shirt and warm embrace, "Don't think Bruce. Just do it."

With his eyes closed tight, Dr. Banner hesitantly wrapped his arms once more around his injured 'lover.' He threw her right back down onto the pillow, pressing a little more forcefully onto her body. She reached back down for his member, undoing his zipper.

Her cunt was wet, beyond ready for an easy entry. He breathed heavily, wanting to scream as he pulled in and out of her. The pace quickened, her muscles contracting as she came. As usual, one orgasm was never enough for her. She opened her eyes as the loose curls brushed against her forehead, he was restraining, _again._

This was not going to fly, not if she could help it. She wanted to yell at him, but that probably wouldn't help. She pressed her lips against his, sqeezing her cunt as hard as she could. She lifted her leg around his waist pulling him further into her. He stiff member begining to aching from all of his restraint.

He shook and trembled at the feeling holding in his fear and agony. Her 'mess' was not going to stop the burning of the aggresive friction. He closed his eyes tight pausing for air, his head hanging low. She lifted her finger to his chin getting him to look back into her eyes, she pleaded;

"You can't do this to yourself! For once, stop holding back!"

He brushed his forehead; He wanted to do it, but he _couldn't _do it. He was not about to take that chance, not with Natasha. He could see 'the other guy' lurking in his future, threatening to destroy everything that was important to him. He should have never let things get this far.

He pulled from her, his member turned as scarlet as his cheeks. She gently pushed him to the side as she threw herself on top of him.

He grabbed her shoulders roughly, "Your playing with fire Natasha! Stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

She spiraled her waist lowering up and down; _it worked before. _

She leaned in to kiss him, digging her nails into his chest. He struggled to breath as she aggressivly kissed his sore lips, aware of how much _she _wanted another release. She brushed her hands through her hair moaning at the feeling of their bodies touching. She felt that buzz run through her vains, and the pulsing and the final contracting start. She squeezed as she slid from off him.

He threw his head back onto the pillow gripping his hair as she gently stroke his length. She kept her pace steady, wanting him to cum, just like he did before. It wasn't happening. She brushed his cheek and leaned her body over his, plunging into a tender kiss. His eyes closed tightly and his body pulsed, she threw him over the edge in that one moment.

She brushed her fingers through his open curls, easing his tension, feeling him release on her outer thigh.

She wished he'd open expressive brown eyes, but he didn't. His body was so sore from her 'attack', he could barely think. And he was angry she didn't listen to him, but no matter how hard he wanted to, screaming was not going to change anything.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes opened slowly, waking before she did. They had fallen asleep on that small bed, really only meant for one. Her body in a fetal position, snuggled in his embrace with the sheets pulled all the way up.

Natasha batted her lashes, waking up soon after he decided to get up. She refused to smile, realizing she had gone the whole night without any answer to her questions. He sat on the edge of her bed, throwing on his clothes from the floor. She jolted her knee to his lower back just hard enough to get his attention.

Bruce jumped up from her push. His eyes narrowing as if to say, '_What?'_

She swung her legs over the bed clutching her sheet, "You didn't think I could handle myself? I had the whole situation under control."

He looked up twirling his tongue within his mouth. He couldn't believe she was still angry about being 'rescued'. "Yes, from the way Stark carried your limp, bruised, and bloodied body into the room, I can see how well you handled that."

Natasha threw on his suit jacket, so she could stand up without being exposed. She crossed her arms holding it closed, "I've gotten myself out of things like that before."

"A simple 'thank you' would be appreciated." He headed to the sink, washing up from the night before. He turned to face her after realizing she stood right behind him, "Are you going to kick me again Miss Romanoff? Because, that's not going to end well."

Natasha clentched her jaw, wanting so badly to punch him for his sarcasm. She looked down at his soft bulge, thinking of ways to get the truth out of him. Reaching down, she decided to gently stroke him through his clothes; "Did Furry ask you to come in?"

His body quivered, shocked by her manouver. He leaned as far back into the sink as possible, but she just came closer. Her warm hands causing an irritating friction over his body. Her action was surprising and unexpected. His voice was just above a whisper, pausing accasionally to breathe through the arousal;

"You left your phone at my place, by mistake. Furry called looking for you."

Her mouth opened, still wanting to punch him to vent all her anger. But her heart had a different idea. All she _could_ do, was touch him. Despite his annoying and secretive habits, she wanted to please him. It was as if she started to live for someone else.

-_Why Him? Didn't she want that stubborn, selfish, Clint Barton more then anything?_

Bruce reached down gently removing her hand from off of him. Holding her hands in between his, he tried to look in her expressive green eyes. Her brief 'arousing,' left him barely able to whisper her name;

_'Natasha.' _

Her eyes peirced through his, expressing hate, frustration, -_and did he see_ _passion?-_

Bruce leaned forward, closed his eyes and kissed her abruptly. She threw her arms around his neck, losing control as she returned his kiss. He slid his hands down to her torso, pulling her closer.

She was at a loss for words as he abruptly pulled away. Her mouth stayed open but her eyes stayed closed. Regaining his control, he released her, and headed for the door. He clentched a fist in his right hand;

S_he compromised him._

She covered her face as she heard the door closed shut. Tears filled in her eyes as she fell into the chair behind her. She breathed in the comforting odor from off his jacket, mumbling words of frustration;

_-What is the matter with me?-_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

His shirt was half undone and his hair was a mess. He _smelled Russian_, he _felt Russian_, and, (over the bitter remains of '_Colgate_' within his mouth), he could_ taste Russian_. Her embrace felt so good against his tense and sore body. Her warm lips were electrifying. His mind was gone, taking off into a place he wanted to avoid.

He headed to his 'quarters' resting on the edge of his bed. Aside from being barely put together, and he looked as if he wanted to either scream, or burst into tears. He covered his face with his hands. Blood was rushing through his vains, making him light-headed, and dizzy. Bruce Banner had awakened that part of the 'monster' that should've stayed asleep. He felt his emotions exploding, his body burning, 'member' throbbing, and gutt twisting. If he turned 'green' anytime during this mission, he'd never foregive himself.

Stark leaned in the doorway, waiting for his friend to look up, or acknowledge his presence. Dr. Banner gripped his hair, eyes closed and head bowed low. Prehaps Tony felt that he could be blunt knowing how close they were, and nothing was going to stop him from talking to him. There were some things no one could hide from the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist;

"Ok, here's the thing; There are five women on this air-craft right now, and only one, smells as half as Russian as you do right now."

Bruce refused to look up. Tony stood across from him with arms folded, wanting to look his destraught companion in the eye; "Tell me you did not sleep with Natasha!"

Banner felt a lump in his throat, his temper about to fly off the handle. He knew he screwed up, and he didn't need to be reminded of it. Despite his pain, he had always been a straight-shooter, and he was not about to argue with someone who knew him so well;

"She wanted it!"

Tony rolled his eyes, as if to say, -'_yeah, ok Bruce, whatever.' _

That compassionate friend of his gripped the curls on the back of his head even harder, trying to breathe. His vision blurred, his body trembled. Stark felt bad for interegating, realizing his friend was stressed over it, but he had to know;

"Don't you care about anything she's been through? Or did you see it as an oppertunity to take advantage?"

Bruce released a growl before raising his voice, "Will you knock it off! Is that what you think of me?"

Tony narrowed his focus, now able to look into his eyes. He knew he himself had feelings for Natasha, or at least a brief infatuation with her. But from the way Bruce responded, he could see their 'frienship' went a little further. He obviously cared about her, the way he had answered the phone back in 'nowhere', demanding methods of retrieval for her.

And Romanoff had gotten further with Bruce then anyone other then Stark. For one thing, she had been able to touch him, (a huge achievement, as he would bearly permit Stark to even give him a tap on the shoulder before jumping or pulling away.) She had been able to talk to him, (at least enough to get _that _ far.) And, she had managed not to bring out the _'worst'_ in him. Tony wondered how that was even possible; _How could she get his heart rate to jump, adrenal glands to burst, and endorphins to explode without him turning green?_

He dropped his arms, coming to grips with reality. He walked over to his bag pulling out a clean shirt and tossed it towards his friend, trying to be comforting and helpful; "Here, you better change. That hawk is going to pick up her scent from a mile away."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the followers and comments! Don't foreget to review! :)**

* * *

Tears streamed down her cheek. They were unavoidable, and long overdue. Alone, confused, and..._in love?_ _NO!_ _...IMPOSSIBLE._

She couldn't pull that jacket of her beloved physician any closer to her body. Barton hadn't even came in to check on her? _All night? Why?_ Bruce wouldn't abandon her...and he probably wouldn't have left her if she was so cruel that morning.

Natasha trembled in her uncomfortable chair. Hearing a gentle creak on the door. She was a wreck, _who on Earth would walk in now? _She quickly brushed her tears, before jumping up to face Clint Barton.

His eyebrows were low, completely confused.

Her nose was pinkishly red, her eyes were burned from her tears. Her face expressing all of her frustration.

Something was completely off, he had an idea what had happened, but refused to believe it.

She threw her fists into his shoulder, screaming, venting all her rage, mumbling how she _hated Furry, and hated life. _

Clint's bright blue eyes tried to look into her green ones. He could sence Banner's cologne lingering in the air. Obviously, she wore his jacket, but he knew there was more to it.

She swore every other word, "_You_ think I'm weak! _Furry_ thinks I'm weak!"

He raised his voice, "Widow!"

She threw her head into his shoulder, giving up her punching. He hesitantly held her shoulders, not wanting an answer, "Nat, what's wrong with you?"

She looks up, her lock of red hair falling over her eye, "You think I'm going crazy! You act like I can't handle myself! I can!"

Clint carefully brushes it behind her ear, he can see those marks on her shoulders, light red patches. It was as if he brushed off her last comment, more concerned with any 'competition' he may have over this girl. He had to know, "What happened last night?"

She tilted her head angry at him, "Nothing!"

"Nat!,' he took a deep breath inward, 'Where's Banner!?"

She stopped in her tears, her frustration vanishing, eyebrows slowly rising. She didn't know how, but Clint could pick up everything. She tried to hide her panic, "You think this is about Bruce?"

Clint released her shoulders, "You think I'm stupid!? He was messing with you!"

She grabs his forearm, "Stop it! He would never!"

"Knock it off Nat! I can smell more then just your salty tears!" He pulls from her grip as a tear escapes down her cheek.

"Barton!"

His voice expresses thorough frustration, "Where is he?!"

She screams, uncontrolably, "Listen to me! Just listen to me!"

"Why should I? So you can lie to me?"

"No!"

"Stark risked his life to pull you out of this yesterday! We all did! This is how you treat me?"

"Barton please!"

He repeats himself, grabbing her shoulders aggressively, "Where's Banner?!"

She's at a loss for words. His grip is unbearable against her scars. Bruce would never hold her this way, _and she knows it. _

Clint's pleading is at the brink of either tears, or an angry explosian, "WIDOW!"

Her knees give out, falling as he's bearly able to hold her. The pain is torcherous as he throws her onto the bed. He leans into her face, "Talk to me!"

She clentches her teeth, "Don't touch him!"

"He hurt you didn't he!?"

She shakes her head 'no' repeating herself, that '_he would never hurt her.'_

His eyebrows lower,- _she belongs to him. _She is _his _partner, and _that's how it will stay.- _He aggressively locks onto her lips. Her pushing against him is useless. Her kicking goes unnoticed. He grabs her hands above her head, stretching her scars and wounds unconsciencly. Her noises are from all the pain he's putting her through.

Tears pouring down her face, she knows she's unable to fight that arrogant spy. He grinds himself into her, without caring. Acting as if he is 'reclaiming' what was 'his'.

She screams as he breifly pulls away in his lust, "I'm not your property! You don't own me Barton!"

His eyes look into hers; he_ wants _her now more then he ever did before. He plunges inward despite her straining to pull away from him. He locks into a firm hold onto her mouth; she attempts to scream.

Clint seperates for air, never releasing his hold on her body, "Don't ever do this to me again!"

He aggressively removes himself from off her in a mad search for his new 'enemy'. As he heads for the door, she screams unable to move, "Stop! Barton!"

Her yelling goes unheard as he closes the door behind him. Reaching in his pocket, he removes a key, ensuring that she stays _-out of his way.-_

* * *

The 'science-bros' headed to the laboratory, where Furry had wanted them to be; Yet, concentrating was going to be extremely difficult for the both of them.

Stark would glance at his friend occasionally, smiling to reassure him that _it was ok._ And that Tony wasgoing_ 'to be there' _for him. Talking was out of the question, as Dr. Banner was less then his usual somber self.

Bruce would look the other way, hiding his tearful gaze and frustrated mind. All he could think about was _her_.

_-Why? What was the matter with him?- _

Furry marched into the room complaining that not 'enough was accomplished.' Stark assured him that more was going to get done, and to be patient.

Furry shook his head, "I don't know Stark. It's getting to late in the game to play around. Natasha is leaving to go back on the mission."

Bruce swung his head around, eyes widening. His thoughts were flying, "Furry! You can't do that to her! She's not ready!"

The director raised his eyebrows shocked at the disrespect for 'authority.' His eyes narrowed,

The Dr. repeated himself, "You've got to think of a better idea! Natasha is not ready!"

Stark remained quiet, not wanting to make his agreement with Bruce too obvious. Even so, he knew that she alone had to handle this particular mission. He wanted to help, but he was stuck in between what was duty, and what was a frienship.

Bruce held his head, "You can't do this. She's living on drugs and novaccaine right now."

Furry shook his head, "I think your undermining our authority Dr. Banner. Stark and I know this mission and how it should be handled. You foreget your place."

"I didn't ask to be here, but I'm not going to shut up if I know what's right and wrong and your putting her out there, is wrong!"

"We are not giving her anything she can't handle."

"Natasha can't handle this! Not now! You need to listen to me!"

"Dr. Banner, your not supposed to be here anyway."

His heart pounded faster, "If I wasn't here, that girl would've died! Don't do this to her! She's not strong enough!"

Furry knew he was right, but he could not admit to it. As a director, he knew he had to make a choice; risk losing his spy, or innocent people would lose their lives. It was a confindential matter no one could disclose to Banner knowing his stress and not wanting him to cause any more damage then necessary. The director hesitantly suggested Bruce leave the room. The stubborn doctor refused his offer abruptly demanding that he consider Natasha's welfare.

"Furry, if you send her out there that guy will kill her! And you know it!" His gutt twisted with the thought of losing her.

Tony ached at his friends comment. Bruce's persistance made one thing very obvious to Stark; _The Doctor was in love with his patient._

He thought about how he would feel if anything happened to Pepper. He'd never live with himself. He opened his mouth for the sake of his companion, "Give her another day."

"Stark! You know what is at risk here! Do not let your heart cloud your reasoning abilities!"

"I'm amazed Natasha lived through yesterday's ordeal! Do not make her do this!"

The director insisted, "She wants to do it because she knows what is requested of her!"

Bruce brushed his hand threw his curls frantically, "I'll go! Let me go instead of her!"

Tony's heart dropped. Furry crossed his arms; "We don't need a mass killing Banner, we need a solution."

"You can't do this!" He felt dizzy, and he could feel the 'hulk' crawling under his skin.

Furry abruptly lifted his finger to his ear-piece communicating with his assistants, he knew what he had to do with the enfuriated individual that stood before him. He would have to move quickly before the 'monster' appeared.

Foot-steps trampled down the hallway...Barton entered the lab enfuriated and yelling for the doctor,

_"BANNER_!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This Chapter ends with the english lyrics to a song entitled "Ich gehor nur mir" to highlight the character's current situation and fighting spirit. They are purely to persuade the reader to feel what she feels. Not that she is talking, or saying what's written. **

**Hope this makes scence. Enjoy! **

* * *

Tony trembled, trying to think of ways to cover his friend. Banner's eyes widened seeing that haughty archer, feeling sick to his gutt.

Furry looked up, horrified at Barton's entry, "Not now Barton!"

Clint ignored him yelling, "What the hell did you do to my girl?! TALK!"

Tony raised his arm, "Alright, just relax!"

He continues to shout, "ANSWER ME BANNER! You've been screwing her!"

Bruce grips his curls, still trying to process Furry's information.

Nick Furry raises his voice, "Barton! Calm down! What is this about?"

Clint lifts a pistol from his side aiming at Bruce, "I swear I'll kill you!"

The doctor throws his fist into the table, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

Stark reaches forward trying to remove the gun from Hawkeye. Furry shouts, "ENOUGH!"

Before Stark can grab him, he's already fired two shots. His 'enemy' trembles after falling. Machinery collapses around him and on him. Pins and needles soar through his vains, his vision blurs, eyes dialated. He pushes up to his hands and knees, breathing heavy from the agony and aggrivation that has built up. His emotions running hot as he hears Barton still shouting and swearing. His muscles contract, sending adrenaline through his body. He can feel that light shade of green about to overtake him, long overdue. With his head bowed low, he struggles to fight the urge to let loose. In his mind, he's yelling for anyone in the room to leave, but the words can't form in his lips.

Tony has Barton pinned to the ground, repeatedly yelling _'shut up'. _Furry yells for assistance, and for Banner to keep calm. The director clutches his ear-piece, over Clint's shouting, everything is muffled.

Furry leans over the counter, still calling for help. He can see Bruce fighting with any strength he has left, "Dr. Banner! Look at me! Fight it!"

The assistants dash through the room, frightened at the vision before them. Nick motions for them to move quickly. They were bearly stick the 'monster' with the syringes before he exploded.

Green over his body, he growls in pain as his chest and muscles expand. His mind is lost, his actions completely out of his control.

Furry pushes Stark (and Barton) from the room, shouting for all to clear out of the way. He reaches for his own pistol, firing at the cieling for things to collapse onto the Hulk to delay his attack. Stark yells asking what his plan was. He slips into his wrist bands, preparing for a flight.

The doors collapse as the giant breaks and destroys anything within his path.

The floor is bustling, as everyone searches for solution.

Barton shouts in the face of the director, "Your out of your mind!"

Furry narrows his focus, "Your not thinking Barton! Banner could tear this place apart, and when he's like this-"

He's cut off as flying debris is thrown over their heads. Furry grabs Barton's forearm and dashes down the hallway, Stark follows behind them as Nick raises his voice; "Where is Romanoff?"

Clint frantically turns to the left, the two others behind him, "I locked her in the sick-bay!"

Tony raises his eyebrows, "You did what?! You Jerk! Coudn't handle her giving anyone else a little attention?"

Furry rolls his eyes, clutching his ear-piece addressing Barton, "What the hell is going on? I'm in the middle of a catasrophe and you decide your going to unleash the hulk!"

Clint's face is red from anger, "SHUT UP!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha's tears are pouring down her cheek as she struggles to pull the door handle. She even tries to shimmy the lock with a hair piece. Her body is sore, her heart feels like it's torn into peices. _It's no use.._

Her screams have gone unheard through that thick metal door. She pounds her fist weakly in a final attempt before throwing her head into it. She falls to the ground out of running out of strength, now wearing a shirt that belonged to Bruce in his bag left in the corner of the room. She felt comforted, as if he was with her. Never the less, she wanted to be released.

That deep growl shakes her from her trance, she whispers, "_Oh no. Clint woudn't! He wouldn't!"_

She frantically goes through every draw in the night-table searching for something, anything.

_Yes! _- She lifts a small pistol from the drawer, aiming it towards the handle, _(why didn't she think of this sooner?) _

She fires as Barton pushes the door open. Her eyes glare as she runs forward into Stark's open arms, "Where's Bruce?"

He hesitantly responds as the four-some dashe through the hallways, "Clint unleashed the hulk."

Barton runs behind them, firing arrows at the walls to give them more time.

She can hear him getting closer, her eyes close is disbelief. Stark turns around, "Furry, I think I can hold him off! Just go!" He runs backwards into the destruction. The director has no time to argue, and simply lets him run off.

She screams as her eyes close feeling a pain in her side. Barton lifts her into his arms without a word as they fall into the jet. Furry flips the switch as they seperate from the main hub. Only now does he physically see her weakened state. He dares not to bring up his need for her to return to work. "Are you ok Agent Romanoff?"

She lifts her hands over her face, she _looks _weak, she _feels_ weak, and they _treat her weakly. _

Clint lifts his hand to her cheek she quickly throws from off of her. He glares in responce to her action. His voice is above a whisper, "Nice way to thank me Widow."

Her voice expresses her inner strength, "For what!" Her eyes rove to the window as stark flies upward ahead of them with the 'monster' behind him.

Clint clentches his jaw. His anger in uncontrolable, "You should be happy that monster is gone. For now."

"_He's_ not the monster Barton."

He raised a fist ready to punch her. He returns it to his side turning to get away from her.

She closes her eyes, feeling even more alone; "_I never thought you would fail me."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_I am not your possession  
What is it to you what I risk?  
I only belong to me! _

_If you want to lecture me  
then you will force me  
to break free and fly.  
I will grow and learn  
and will still be the person I am.  
I want it all before I am lost.  
Because I only belong to me. _

_I don't want to be pressured  
with questions and wishes and  
From head to feet be looked at by curious eyes  
I get defensive  
when I feel strange eyes on me because  
I only belong to me  
And if you want to be with me,  
then don't tie me down  
I won't give up my freedom  
and if you want to tie me down  
I will leave your nest and  
dive like a bird into the ocean.  
I am waiting for my friends and look for comfort.  
I share the joy and I share the sadness  
But don't demand my life that I can't give to you  
because I only belong to me!_


	7. Chapter 7

Tony Stark refused to quit until he knew for a certainty the 'hulk' returned Dr. Banner. The destruction was inevitable and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. The only thing the Iron Man was sure of, was that there were no major injuries inflicted on the people around them. And really, that's all that was important.

By the time he had finished his little 'joy ride', Bruce was begining to wake and move from off the of the buildings -'the other guy'- had destroyed.

Stark landed close by, handing him an extra set of clothes and offered a bit of company. Tony would have to move him out of the disaster area before Bruce thought too much about his 'handy work'. He held his ear-piece communicating with Nick Fury to ensure that the closest SHIELD station was not too far away. Bruce was mumbling from the ground; something about Natasha; was all Stark could understand before motioning for him to keep quiet while he talked with Fury.

"Brucie is just waking up. We'll probably be there in a few minutes. I still have to figure out where Falcon's base is. Are you sure it's here?- Can Hawkeye pick up anything?-Fury, we're not talking about that right now. Just wait until we get there before you-No, just wait-"

Bruce struggles to stand, visibly shaken; "Natasha! What about Natasha? Is she alright?"

Tony clicks his ear-piece off, "It's not Natasha I'm worried about right now. Fury realizes she can't handle the assignment. But_ you _need to keep your cool. Even though Barton's got a mean swing and nasty stare."

His knees give out falling back down to the ground, his shirt still undone. Tony reaches out to help him up, "Come on big guy. You alright?"

He tries to stand on his own despite minor assistance from Stark. He holds his forehead, dizzy and confused, "Tony, did I hurt anyone?"

Stark shakes his head '_no'_, remaining truthful. They move away from the debris slowly as they head down the street.

"Alright, the base is about 4 miles away. Can we walk it? Can you handle it?"

Banner nods, still holding his head but determined to try. He's already embarassed by his physically weaked state despite his complete trust in Tony.

The Iron Man can't hide the damage that's been accomplished, no more then muffle the clicking of his suit on the pavement. He glances over, seeing Bruce already soaking in his latest disaster. He pity's his friend, stuck in clothes at least one size larger then they should be.

"Natasha, Barton and Fury at already at the base where we're headed."

_No response. _

"Fury says, he's going to wait to send her out."

He can see a glimmer in his friend's deep brown eyes, finally acknowleging him, "He can't send her out!"

_-Geez! All he cares about is that woman!- _"Relax! He's not going to. But uh, Fury wants to talk to you once we get there."

He feels a chill go up his spine.

"I don't think it's about, well, _that_. But it doesn't sound good."

Bruce lowers his head as he passes a completely demolished building. Tony can pick up on his fear and broken heart;

"Come on Doc, don't go beating yourself up."

"Tony, this is my fault! All of this!"

He pauses. The physician's eyes seem as wide as tennis balls. Their like daggers peircing everything he focuses on.

Stark tries to calm his friend, "Knock it off big guy. Some things are just beyond our control."

"I should've never let things get this far!"

"You change what's in the past!"

"Tony!"

"You don't have control when your big and green. No one blames you!"

"Everyone blames me! Why shouldn't they?"

"Because we know that's not you!"

"This _is_ me! This is who I am! I'd be better off dead!"

"Bruce! You keep this up and Fury's gunna lock you in a cell!"

He turns to continue walking, "That's smart! Lock me in a compressurized air tight cube so I can explode and vent like nobody's business!"

Tony's voice raises, "He's already injected you with a syrum he wants to use, something about taking the edge off, and he's going to hit you up with some boosters if he sees you angry! If you don't calm down, I can't convince him otherwise!"

"How can I stay calm, when the world is crumbling because of my uncontrolable rage! Clint wants to spill my blood, and I can't even help that Russian little, two faced, manipulative, unnappreciative...piece of heaven."

Stark watches Dr. Banner brush his forehead, tears glistening in his eyes, "Bruce, let's just get to base. And you just remember that I'm here too. I'll be here, I've got your back until the light in my arc reactor burns out, I swear! Barton can try all he wants, Fury can try all he wants. They've got to get through the Iron Man before they hurt my best friend. But you've got to listen to me, and you've got to _keep calm_!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What!" Barton's scream is practically merciless as he looks up and down his partner.

She raises her voice clenching her jaw, "Don't yell at me!"

Fury stands across from then at the table, "Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

The couple remain silent, knowing Nick's silent rule; _If it's not business, don't talk about it;_

"Barton?" He studies the archer, then shifts his focus to Natasha, "Miss Romanoff?"

She nods as if to purely acknowlege his comment with no intention of answering him. Clint slams his fist onto the table;

"Screw it Natasha!"

She stands up, swearing and yelling in Russian, words no one can understand. Clint recognizes a few, shouting them right back towards her.

The director raises his voice delibarately, "Enough!"

Barton narrows his focus speaking in Russian, "_Your mine Natalia Romanova!_"

She raises her voice hands in a fist, "Yen ya jalear vish!" '_I don't regret a thing'_

Fury opens his mouth to speak, Agent Maria Hill enters the room, "Nick, Stark and Banner are on our scanners. They're about 5 minutes away."

Natasha's eyes widen at her partner, his stare expresses his thoughts that don't need to be spoken;

_-You will regret this!-_


	8. Chapter 8

Fury holds his ear-piece, "Yes, I understand. Yes, I've taken that into consideration. Yes." He clicks it off, waiting until Stark and Bruce entered the room, looking like 'what hit them'.

Barton's eyes never shift from off the doctor, who lights up upon seeing Natasha walking, standing, and completely 'functional.'

"Dr. Banner, Stark, I've decided to wait a day until sending Natasha back out to Falcon. We started this mission, and we're going to finish it."

Bruce is ready to open his mouth just before Stark takes over and nudges him. Fury nods, "Now, I want a truthful and honest answer, as to why you can't get along with each-other."

Stark smiles, "We are getting alone just fine Fury, no worries."

He crosses his arms, "I'm not kidding Stark. There's a lot of crap going on and you think it's gone unnoticed?"

Natasha widens her eyes upon seeing Banner lean up against the wall for support, his knees about to give out. He feels dizzy, his vision slightly faded with flashing lights. His mind wandering; -_What is wrong with me-_

Stark pinches between his eyes, "Fury, you've to to be kidding me. Barton's just had a bad day."

Clint raises his voice, "Yeah, to say the least!"

Bruce closes his eyes, head pounded against the wall. He can feel the room spinning.

Natasha takes a step towards him, going unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

"Stark! I'm not tolerating it!" Fury's voice is raised, now angry at Tony's strange behavior.

Dr. Banner can hear voices, yet they're becoming muffled. His ears are popping, his blood is rushing and his body is starting to run warm. She manages to stand beside him, gentle hand over his forehead. His body shakes at her touch, eyes still shut tight.

Barton raises his voice, "I wouldn't be so upset, if-"

Natasha raises her voice over Barton's, "Fury!"

He turns around, noticing the two-some. Stark runs over to his friend. He believes his sillence iss he's about to loose his temper, "Okay, Bruce, listen, you've got to calm down! Look at me! Calm down and breathe!"

Nick uncrosses his arms, "Dr. Banner?"

Natasha holds onto his hand as his knees give out as he fights not to slide onto the ground, "Fury!"

Tony leans forward catching his neck as he falls weakly, "Uh, Bruce? You okay?"

Barton crosses his arms, "Get away from him Natasha! He'll tear you to ribbons."

She ignores him, the back of her hand feeling his cheek.

Fury tries to get him to open his eyes, "Dr. Banner! Look at me!"

Stark widens his eyes, "Bruce?"

He can't answer anyone, their voices are beyond muffled. His hands are stinging, his blood beyond boiling. His head feels light and dizzy.

Fury clutches his ear-piece, "Get me a booster."

Stark raises his voice, "Are you crazy! Your toying with his adrenaline glands Fury! You'll make it worse!"

Natasha raises her voice, "You gave him the injection!"

"Romanoff! We had no choice! He would've destroyed everything before!"

"Did it really make a difference?! For God's sake we haven't tested it enough!' She turns back towards her 'lover'. _He can't even talk!_

"Relax, so what we shut him down for a while." Barton shrugs his shoulders.

Her accent comes in clearly as she swears, "Clint you _breevook!"_

Tony holds Bruce's forehead moving his lock from his way, "Bruce, talk to me."

His teeth are clenched, his eyes are shut. It looks painful, though no one is sure of exactly what he's feeling. The director can only assume the worst.

Fury grabs his ear-piece, "I want physicians in here now! You've got 5 seconds!"

Natasha leans forward taking up his wrist into her lap. Her thumb circling over the lower part of his hand.

Tony raises an eyebrow, as if to say '_what are you doing?'_

She remains to herself, encouraging her 'patient' to '_relax' _and to_ 'breathe' _hitting his pressure points for anxiety and stress.

He becomes tense, feeling too many people around him. As if his physical situation isn't bad enough, his emotions start coming into the play. His mind is restraining, his body fighting that urge to snap with everything he's got. His breathing pace alters as his pulse quickens. His cheeks are flushed before he can feel another side of him slowly taking over.

The two physicians enter the room carrying syringes; they ask the director how to approach it, what he wants.

Stark raises his voice, ready to block their needles. Fury grabs him from their way, "Relax Stark."

"Fury! Don't do this to him!" He fights with his 'boss' wishing he still had his suit on.

"Calm down! It's just a calming substance!"

"He's weak over the initial injection you gave hours ago! You think boosters are going to make things any better?"

"If it blocks the hulk! We don't need a mass murder! Stop letting your heart cloud your reasoning abilities!"

Tony closes his eyes, "Fury!" He clenches a fist, _he promised nothing would hurt him_. And Tony wasn't one for promises, but he had to keep this one. Bruce was his best friend...next to Pepper, _his only friend_.

Natasha yells as she's pulled away by Barton, "Fury! You'll hurt him! He can't handle it! Stop! He's not strong enough!"

Bruce can barely hear her voice, misunderstanding that _she's_ the one in pain. His breathing pace quickens, his body is about to explode turning green. _They can't hurt her! He can't let them!_

He can feel at least two pricks one within his finger, and the other in his forearm.

Yet, just as he's about to snap...

_~Blackout~_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

His head is pounding as his eyes slowly open. His body is aching beyond belief. He knows he's on that uncomfortable bed under the watch of, probably more then 4 people. At least he's fully clothed, aside from a few buttons undone on his shirt. _God help him if he sees a doctor hovering around._

Any tension is relieved upon seeing those large green eyes looking down at him. Natasha still held his hand, working on those pressure points. He grumbles uncomfortable with his entire situation. She lifts her hand to his forehead;

"Easy Bruce, you'll be okay."

Her voice is tender, reassuring and calming. _How embarassing! The patient is one caring for the physician!_

The room was freezing, yet he felt warm. She slid her hand to his cheek, much to his discontent. He struggles to pull himself up, everything's a fight. _Why?_

She releases him as he sits up onto of the bed. He looks no different; to her, maybe a little worse.

He grips the back of his head, glances at the clock, '1:35'. He slides his hands over his face, "Natasha, why aren't you in bed. It's 1:30 in the morning!"

She crosses her arms, "Well, I had to wait until Barton and Fury went to bed to see you. Stark gave me the key."

He mumbles, "Key? What, they locked me in?"

She remains quiet. He releases a nervous chuckle, "That's not going to do much good once the 'other guy' breaks loose." He stops, shutting his eyes in a sharp burst of pain. He can feel a sharp tremor rolling up his body starting from his heels.

She brushes off her leggings, "I'm surprised Fury used the syrum. I thought he was saving it for a rainy day."

He covered over his face in at attempt to hide his pain. "How are you feeling Natasha?"

She lied, "Fine. Bruce, stop being so concerned about me and take care of yourself please. You had me and Stark completely horrified before."

"Tell your buddy to stop sticking me! Then I'll be alright."

She smiles. _He's cute when his hair is a little ruffled. _

"We tried. Stark has been looking to destroy the rest of his little chemical. He's been telling me he can't find it. Tony's not going to give up."

Bruce widens his eyes. He knows she's telling the truth, but he can't believe it. _Why would these two risk giving up everything, for him?_

It's hard to believe. He whispers, '_thank you'_, before feeling a pain in his chest. He touches his own collar bone, looking for the problem. She stands up looking down at him sweetly, "What do you need? Are you alright?"

He shakes his head, wanting despretly to be independent. Natasha removes his hand, replacing her own hand on him, "Here? Does it hurt to breathe?"

He can't talk, the pain kicks up an extra level as he covers his mouth trying not to scream.

He needs something else to focus on, she caresses his upper body carefully paying attention to those points dealing with anxiety;

"Talk to me Bruce, tell me something."

He pauses occasionally to breathe through the pain, "Natasha, why do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I? I've got some red in my ledger, I need some way to make up that debt."

She works her hand upwards to his neck before lifting her right forefinger to his right temple, making small circles. "Come on Bruce. Tell me you're alright."

He mumbles, eyes still closed shut, "I'm alright."

She sits at the edge of his bed. His left foot rested over his right ankle, gave her enough room to sit close by him. She takes up his hand while the other still grips at his curls. She makes those spirals still attempting to ease his pain.

_She can't help it! _Natasha leans in, her eyes closed.Her mouth grip at his, holding onto his lower lip a little longer.

He tries hard to return her abrupt action, wrapping a hand around her head drawing her slightly closer. Her hands gently resting on his chest as she grips at him for another. Tears fill in her eyes as she tugs on his lips.

His gentle hand shifts to her cheek, weakly brushing away a tear with his thumb.

She raises her hand over his, she _needs him, _not now, not tomorrow; _forever_. "Don't do this to me. Hang in there Bruce."

He's shocked by her comment. She expresses no hint of anger, no hint of sarcasm. She's genuinely afraid. _Does he look that bad?_

He lies, she knows he's lieing, "I'm alright Natasha. Can I see your shoulder?"

She slips her sleeve over, "It's better. Bruce, just please, take care of yourself."

Dr. Banner knows Fury won't wait forever. He needs to move quickly, "Natasha, I've got a vile, someplace, in Stark's bag;' he pauses feeling another shot of pain run through him, 'please take at least two."

She lifts her sleeve back up after he does a quick run over with his hand. "I will."

He breathes heavy, as she brushes his lock, "Please don't go tomorrow, Fury can find someone else."

"No Bruce. I have to do this."

He can feel his heart beat pick up, "Please, don't go unless you absoulty have to. Talk to Fury."

"I will."

He shakes his head, still pounding from the injection, "Promise me Natasha!"

She leans in giving one more tug at his lip, "I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce sits on the edge of his bed, head bowed low and still pounding. Natasha sits beside him hand rubbing over his back.

Stark paces around the room, "This is driving me nuts! Where the hell does Fury keep the damn syrum!" He glances at the clock, '6:15 AM'

Bruce keeps his eyes shut tight in attempt to stop the dizziness. His attempt to talk goes unnoticed as a tremor slips up his side. Natasha catches his neck to stop an aggressive crash onto the bed. He throws his head back in frustration.

She gently brushes his forehead and his loose curls. Her voice is gentle, far from the usual Black Widow everyone knows, "Shh, easy. Don't push yourself."

He struggles to respond, "I've been through worse."

Tony looks down at his friend. His temper flares as punches a hole in the wall, "I'm going to kill you Fury!"

Natasha raises her voice, "Calm down Stark! Yelling won't help!"

"What the hell is trying to do? Doesn't he care about what he's doing to Banner?"

"Fury is overwhelmed with the mission right now. He just trying to keep Bruce calm and out of the loop." She tries to stay calm without removing her hand from off of her 'physician'.

Tony waves his finger, eyes wide and worried, "No one was expecting a hulk-out! We'd be fine if your buddy Clint hadn't set him off!"

Tony brushes past the wall, ready to throw another punch.

"Stark knock it off! Your not making things any better!"

Tony crosses his arms, "Look at him! And I can't even do anything about it!"

Bruce clutches his gut, shaking and trembling. His body is rushing into a false alarm, wanting to snap so badly.

She gently caresses Banner's shoulder, "And how do you think I feel right now?!"

"Your Fury's top assassin! What's in the syrum?!"

"I didn't think he would use it!"

"But you knew about it!"

She raises her voice, "Only because Fury told me!"

"Told you what? He didn't tell me anything!"

"Because your his best friend and you wouldn't have agreed to it!"

"And you did!?"

"I didn't think it would hurt him!"

Tony leans forward, "What is in it?!"

"How am I supposed to know!"

Stark turns around punching a second hole in the wall.

Bruce's mumble is bearly audible as he holds his head, "Enough already!"

Tony breathes heavily as he brushes through his hair exasperated.

Natasha lowers her focus towards Bruce, brushing her hand through his curls. His gut contracts shortening his breath as his pulse quickens.

Tony paces the room, "Even if we just had something to counter-act the whole damn thing."

She nodded, despret for Stark to find an answer.

"I'm getting Fury. There's no reason why he's not awake anyways!" He hands his key to Natasha before leaving the room.

She slips it into her pocket before leaning forward drawing at Banner's mouth. She pauses between her love-making, "I'm sorry Bruce. I'm so sorry."

He clenches and releases fist out of frustration with himself, lightly gripping the bed beneath him.

She can feel him twitching under the light pressure of her body. She gently nuzzles his neck feeling his warmth on her nose and on her hand held softly over his chest. Her soft nuzzle moves upwards, past his cheek gently tugging at his ear lobe before returning to his mouth. Her fingers run through his hair attempting to ease his pain.

She whispers, "What do you need. Talk to me."

His voice struggles to hide his inner turmoil, "Nothing, I just-"

"Bruce, swallow your pride."

His temper is flaring, tears are evidently in his eyes; she can't blame him, "What takes so long for it to wear off-."

"Don't stop fighting. Hold on, you'll be alright."

He whispers her name, feeling torn, broken-hearted, and wanting to give up.

Her hand caresses him, lowering to his abdomen, then slowly back up to his chest.

His shrill is weak compared to the others he's made in the past. Gripping at his curls, he clenches his teeth. She waits until he loosens his hold before returning her hand to his cheek;

"Bruce, I swear, on my life we will get you out of this. You won't even remember a thing, I promise!"

* * *

Clint dashes down the hallway, heading towards that door bearly cracked open. He knows she's there, _where else would she be?_

He aggressively pushes the door open, seeing his partner rested on top of Bruce, gently holding onto his mouth with hers.

Barton slams the door behind him, "I never thought you'd stoop so low! Then again, why am I surprised."

She pulls away, sitting up abruptly, "Barton!" Bruce looks up, bearly opening his eyes before throwing his head back down, pulling his hair, -_when does it end?-_

He steps towards her, "_Barton?! _Is that seriously all you have to say?"

Natasha stands up slowly, "Clint, just calm down..."

Bruce mumbles, "Barton, don't make things worse."

"Shut up Banner!"

"Barton!" She stands, waiting for him to make a move.

"Widow, you get in my way-!"

"Don't touch him!" Natasha throws a punch towards Clint. Clint makes a fist, punching the side of her jaw. She falls backwards, bouncing back up with a kick in his chest. She doges his swing, kicking the back of his knees. He bends halfway, gripping at the back of her hair, twisting her arm behind her, "I don't want to hurt you Nat."

"Then don't!" She opens her mouth biting his forearm wrapped around her neck.

"Natasha!" Bruce pulls himself up weakly, unable to open his eyes. He can scence she's in pain. Halfway between a transformation, the green stops, after dialating his focus.

Barton throws her to the ground, pinning her legs between his, seperating her wrists on either side.

She tries to hold back a scream, not wanting to get Bruce involved. Dr. Banner reaches for the pistol after he falls to the ground, aiming towards her attacker, "Let her go!"

Clint chuckles at Banner's weak attempt. The doctor's on his knees with his eyes bearly open, aiming a pistol at the archer, trembling as his tan turns a darker shade of musty green.

Natasha pants, "Clint, please! Enough already!"

Barton loosens his grip, whispering, "Don't make a move, or I'll kill him." She moves to her side, freed from his grip.

Bruce releases his tension, realizing Natasha is freed from his hold. His skin coats a lighter shade, slowly fading as the syrum bearly able to hold him from an aggressive explosian.

Clint looks over his shoulder, "That won't be necessary Banner."

Bruce grips the trigger, waiting for Romanoff to respond, "Natasha, are you ok?"

She nods, whispering, _'I'm fine'_, Clint raises his voice trying to remain calm, "She's fine."

He narrows his focus, "BANNER!"

Bruce tightens his grip before releasing his hold on the weapon. Barton grips Natasha's shoulder lifting her onto her feet before gripping her arms behind her. He repeats himself as she closes her eyes trying to remain calm, "Don't make a move!"

She clenches a fist, _-Come on Stark! Where are you?-_

Clint wastes no time in leading her to the door. Bruce follows them with his eyes, "Barton! Don't hurt her!"

Natasha answers him weakly, "Bruce, it'll be alright."

He doesn't believe her, leaning on the edge of the bed to push himself up from the ground, unable to respond.

Barton removes the key from her pocket, Natasha screams as he slams the door locking Bruce inside.

Banner pounds the door after him, collapsing to the ground. He pulls at the lock, vision blurred and bearly able to stay awake or fight back. His head throbs, the 'hulk' within him begging to take over. He can feel the urge under his skin, fighting with the chemicals running through his veins. His heart drops, feeling hopeless. Bruce can feel his body ready to shut down, surrender to the conflicting emotions within him. His head pounds into the tile wishing he was dead. In his mind, he's yelling, yet he releases only a whisper, "_Natasha! Oh God Tony!- Don't let him hurt her!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WARNING: Descriptions of rape and injury.**

* * *

Clint pushes through the hallway dragging her along, "What do I look like Romanoff? A punching bag?"

"Your the devil!" She struggles trying to keep up with his pace, dealing with his firm hold over her wound.

"I wouldn't say a thing if I were you!" He throws her onto his bed locking the door behind him.

She bites her lip, feeling a pull in her shoulder.

He paces the room, fighting with himself, "I can't take it Natasha! You hurt me!"

She closes her eyes, "_You_ tore _me_ apart! Do you even care?"

"I'm fighting to keep you out of this mission! This is how you thank me? Falcon could kill you, is that what you want?!"

"I'd rather die on a mission then from your rage and pure jealousy!" She clenches her jaw, prepared for the worst as he raises the back of his hand to her face.

He leaned in grabbing her wrists to either side of her head, "You act like I'm the enemy!"

"Forget what Falcon did to me! Physical pain goes away! You are my enemy Clint! You've taken away any dignity and respect I had for you and it's your own fault!"

His voice is angered, frustrated, and beyond tears, "I want you Natasha! I always have! I can't part with you! I thought you felt the same way until Banner came into the picture-"

She screams, feeling his body thrusting onto her, "Stop!"

He bites at her lips, aggressively tugging. Her memory plays a trick on her; _He's no different from Falcon, or any other enemy they've encountered!-_

She can almost feel the blade on her shoulder, the pain in her chest, and the blood in her mouth; "Clint! Stop!"

His left hand holds her wrists as he reaches down to her thighs, gripping and stroking before his hand moves inward.

She screams as he pulls away in his kiss, "Clint!"

He holds her thighs apart with his knees in reaction to her struggling to pull away, "I'm sorry I'm not a huge green thing! Didn't realize you were turned on by monsters!"

Natasha can feel a lump in her throat as pulls downward stroking through her clothes as he grinds himself on her mercilessly.

She pauses to breathe through her pain. She needs that physician, now more then ever before. She needs his warm embrace, delicate touch and pure innocence, "He's not a -monster! -You- don't even know him!"

He growls, ramming his body into her, "Shut up Widow!"

Her eyes burn from her pure restraint to appease the archer, "He would never hurt me!"

"Shut Up!" He grips at her breast without any compassion.

She yells, feeling a pain in her rib and chest.

His grip loosens on her swollen wrists leaving her unable to fight him. Her knees shut closed as he breifly pulls away before removing her materials. She tenses, feeling his body heat slowly rising as he prys her knees apart, "Barton! Stop!"

"You fight with me Widow, and I'll kill him! I swear!"

She bites her lip, feeling him thrust with no time to adjust to his length. She feels a pull, a sharp pain run up her back as she arches unwillingly. She keeps her body limp, to avoid returning his passion and lust. She keeps her mouth frozen and her eyes closed tight as his mouth brushes over her body.

"He gave you sores Widow!"

She _has_ to answer, she _has _to defend him; "The only thing Bruce gave me was affection and pleasure!"

His aggressively thrusts daring not halt, until he bursts within her leaving her twitching at his release. Her stomach burns with restraint, feeling a burst of warm heat flow through her body.

He slows in his pace, wanting her to lose all control. For the first time, he wants to please her.

She clenches her jaw as he grips her lower back, tugging his mouth on her neck. She breathes heavy, holding back a moan.

Her mind races, trying to 'leave' her situation, imagining she's in the middle of no-where with her weakened lover still locked in the sick-bay. Freed from Barton's lust, and away from Falcon's abuse.

Her eyes widen, switching her tactics. She moans, seemingly out of no-where, to obvious to be considered 'real'. Clint tugs her ear lobe with his mouth as she whispers a lie, "Don't stop Clint."

He smiles evilly, _'I've got her!'_

She tugs at his hair, unaware of how fake she's being. "Talk to me Clint."

"I love you Natasha!"

"Keep talking." She rolls her eyes away from his view.

His voice is a mumble, obviously aroused by her strange behavior. He urges her to '_move.'_

She hesitates to comply, pretending not to hear him. She tosses to the side as he pulls out. He grips his neck, needing another release.

Natasha grabs at his member, pushing and pulling roughly, -_the way he likes it.-_

"Clint?"

He grumbles in a response. She moans before continuing to ensure he's lost in the moment. _She can't believe what she's doing, and will do for the love of another!_

"That serum, Fury's using..."

She tugs at him pinching his abdomen. He moans, "What about it? Your still thinking about Banner?"

"No Clint, I-care about my other partners." She slides her body onto his, gliding her finger over his lower lip, "How long does it last?"

"48 hours!"

She tugs at his lips in utter disgust, "Is there a syringe to counteract the effect?"

He gasps in pleasure as she squeezes him, "In lab, but...it's sealed in the safe."

She grips at his nipples now that his shirt is undone, "What's the code?"

"2847! NAT!" He grips her hair pulling her in as he releases once more.

Much to her displeasure, her body reaches a climax soon after he comes.

She pants for air in between his persistent kisses. _They're rough against her sore lips. _Much unlike the ones Bruce tenderly gave when she returned from the mission. It was now evident to Natasha how Barton was _nothing_ like him. _Rude, self-fish, and deceitful! _As opposed to Banner's kind and loving demeanor.

She rested on the side of his body, wishing he'd fall asleep quickly. She reaches over gently stroking his chest. Her face wrinkles in utter disgust, -_he's a monster!_

_She mulls over the code in her head; "2847, Hang on Bruce! I'm coming!"_


	11. Chapter 11

Tony pushed against the door, yelling as loud as he could, "Barton! Open the damn door! Clint Barton!"

He backs, up shouting as he breaks the lock thrusting it inwards. Stark runs to Clint, still unconscious from the Widow's punch. Tony shakes his body, becoming quickly frustrated. He reaches in his pocket pulling out smelling salt and waving it under his nose.

Clint shakes his head in a quick shock before reaching up for his bruise clenching his teeth. Stark shouts unable to control his anger, "What the hell!"

Barton sits up, realizing he's covered with his pants zipped. -_Natasha must have abandoned him-_His eyes close over the pain in his skull, "What do you want Stark! Where's Nat?!"

Tony raises his voice, "What in the hell is the matter with you!? I need you to help me with Banner, and I don't want any lip from your fucking mouth! You hear me!?"

Clint grunts, "Go fix the scumbag yourself! What do you need me for?!"

"You know damn well why and your really pissing me off!"

"Stark, never heard your mouth so colorful."

"Yeah, I can get worse you bastard! Didn't know you had a hand in creating the damn serum!"

Clint looks up removing his hand from his head, "I don't want to hear another word about Banner!"

"You mess with my friend, you mess with me. Natasha's just smart enough to be running from your dumb ass into the arms of someone who actually cares about her you freak!"

Clint jumps up reaching for Tony's throat, "Don't say another word!"

The Iron Man wraps his hands around Barton's holding them in the air, "You think I'm stupid?! You've been messing with her and I'm willing to bet my fortune that it was against her will!"

Barton clenches his teeth; _He did what he did out of pure jealousy! _And this was payback. Natasha would never forgive him, not after all of this. He pushes forward kneeing Stark in the gut.

Tony stands up, his hands wrap around his wrists ensuring his suit is prepped. Barton runs forward with any object he can lay his hands on.

Stark heads for the door mumbling to himself, "Time to go."

Barton reaches forward twisting his arm. Tony closes his eyes in pain, "You've got a tight grip there BirdBrain, -OW!"

Clint chuckles evilly, "Yeah, funny I'm just full of surprises." His light arrow slices into the side of Stark.

Tony falls, seeing the blood gushing onto his hand as he whispers in a shuddering breath, "Son of a bitch."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha heads from the lab carrying her two syringes in a fist. Her head carefully takes in her surroundings as she heads down the hall. Her body collides with Fury on his way to the bridge. She gasps as he grabs he shoulder, "Agent Romanoff! You have to come with me!"

She persists the entire walk to the bridge, "Fury please! We have to help Bruce!"

He waves his hand, "We can't Romanoff! There's no time! Falcon is on line 47-"

Tears fill in her eyes from her anger, "I can't let him suffer like this Fury! The Hulk is what keeps him alive! If you take that away from him he'll die!"

"Natasha!,' he softens his tone, seeing the syringes in her grip and that glaze in her eyes, 'Miss Romanoff, there are times when the needs of the many, out way the needs of the few."

Agent Hill swipes the screen addressing Fury, "He's on screen Sir."

Natasha trembles, seeing her attacker in full color on the computer screen. That piercing gaze, evil laugh, and wrinkling under-eyes.

Fury raises his voice, "Speak Falcon, we can hear you."

"Hello Fury. I'm sure your fully aware that I'm giving you the option to surrender before I take any sort of action against you personally."

"We are aware. And we are willing to surrender under a few conditions."

"Let me do the gambling Mr. Fury; You really don't stand a chance against my missiles."

"We don't question your abilities. You are no doubt stronger then any of us."

"Then I would be quick to raise the white flag. However, if you are willing to part with the confidential package, we might be able to come up with a more suitable exchange."

Fury thought for a moment, thinking like a spy, "Fair trade. But will it be acknowledged that you won't harm anyone, or anything until we have discussed this further?"

He nodded, "I am willing."

"Thank you for your time."

"Thank you for yours, as I'm sure yours is much more limited then mine."

Fury swiped the screen flipping if off. The assistants on the bridge waited in silence for further instruction.

Natasha felt like all eyes were on her right now, even Fury's. He sighs heavily, "Agent Romanoff, I think you know what is required of you."

She looks down, hands trembling as she shifts her jaw in and out, biting her lip that same way Bruce had always done, "I know Fury."

Nick walks over to her, "I don't want to do this to you. I promise that we will back you up every possible way, but we don't have any other choice."

She looks up, her eyes filling with a lump in her throat, "Please! Just- I'll go."

He sighs, feeling emotionally distressed over what had just transpired, "What do you need."

"Nothing,' She looks down at her closed fist lifting the two syringes in her sore hand, "Just...heal him. Please Fury."


	12. Chapter 12

Fury held his ear-piece, waiting for Tony Stark to reply.

Tony's voice was cracking as he answered, "Yeah, everything's fine. Barton just needed a little calming substance himself."

Fury crossed his arms pinching between his eyes, "What did you do?"

Tony stuttered, "Uh- just gave him a taste of his own medicine. He's knocked out...but everythings fine otherwise, now. How are you?"

The director yelled for Agent Hill ignoring Tony, "Hill! Send Natasha. Dr. Banner is in cell 2840 Clint is out so we're just going to take a risk. Initiate that sequence and I need to locate Steve Rogers ASAP. Got it?"

She nodded, "Yes Sir."

* * *

His head pounded, all he remembered was loud voices. His vision was blurred, he felt cold and empty. Bruce's clothes were a bit more normal sized, there was obviously an explosion, or else he wouldn't have been there. He struggled to bring himself to his elbows before realizing he was in a cell. At least it was wide.

_Her eyes were green. ...Wait..._

His voice raised as he sat up abruptly;

"Romanoff!" Blood rushed to his head, unconsciously, his eyes closed as his head pounded against the hard floor.

A delicate voice answered him, just above a whisper, "Yes."

He looked to the side, seeing his beloved patient standing with her arms folded by the glass of his cell. He struggled to stand up, before falling to his knees. He felt like a fool in front of her, completely embarrassed.

She smirked, "That was quite an explosion my friend. How are you feeling?"

Bruce sighed heavily, realizing she was in her uniform, and ready to leave. His heart sank, "Natasha, you don't have to do this. Where's Barton? Are you okay?"

She lowered her head. _She did have to do this. _She lifted her eyes up then back at his soft brown ones, expressing clear concern, "I'm a tough girl. I can handle myself out there. No worries."

His eyes filled. A lump was beginning to form in his throat, "Don't do this Natasha! Let me go!"

She sat in the chair behind her, leaning forward in her seated position. She sighed heavily, not wanting to make her stress to evident, "You can't Bruce. This is something I have to do. On my own."

His head angled downward, that irresistable curl hanging from his forehead...she wanted to brush his cheek so badly, hold him in her arms and assure him that _it was okay._

He couldn't bear to look at her, agitated with Fury, angry at himself. She leaned forward, inches from the glass. They both knew it was a lie, "Hey, it's no big deal."

His stare shifted upward, "Did you take those pills this morning?"

She nodded her head 'yes'. It was not the time for sarcasm, for a bitter remark, or even an insult. If she never came back, she wanted to remember him; The way he always was; Sarcastic, smiling, and empathetic. But he was stripped of his dignity being confined in that cell and being treated like an experiment. His eyes were glistening with tears, seeing him that way pained her, more then she thought possible.

He looked back down, reassured that she wouldn't feel any pain. His hands trembled, it was frustrating not being able to protect someone who meant that much to him. If she never came back, he couldn't help but feel it would be his fault. He should've fought harder with Fury, but it was beyond pointless.

She lifted her head back up, seeing his trembling, and his tension. She pressed her hand to the glass, "Bruce."

His deep expressive eyes met hers once again, if this was goodbye, it would hurt for all eternity. Her lips were red, expressing her emotional tremor. The tip of her nose was pink, highlighting this very fact. His gutt twisted, and felt nauseous. He couldn't let her go like this. He knew that mad scientist would kill her, no matter what the mission was about. The fact that she wouldn't feel pain, was comforting, but that comfort was overshadowed by grief and heart-ache. Hearing her call his name was beyond emotionally stirring, and he might never hear her say it again.

He lifted is hand to meet hers, separated by the cell walls. She closed her mouth, feeling a lump in her throat. Her eyes focused on their 'touch'.

He mumbled under his breath, "I wish Fury would listen to me. I can't let him hurt you."

She tried to smile, repeating herself from an earlier event, "_I did_. Now you need to listen to me."

He looked up back into her eyes as she struggled to continue, "It's going to be alright. I know your going to get angry, but you've got to fight it. That is just what this guy from Bolivia wants; a mass murder. That's why we've been trying to keep you calm and somewhat out of the loop. It's something that we're going to resolve. I need to be a part of this. I am the only one who knows enough, who is able to manipulate, and help preserve other lives. At this point, I think you know information that is _sufficient_."

He didn't care about the mission, he cared about _her._ He looked downward, ready to scream. She gently tapped the glass, with her hand framed within his. She knew he'd blame himself for some reason. She needed him to focus on remaining calm, "Don't do this to yourself. Stay strong."

He wanted to say so much, his thoughts ran, his emotions meshed all together, feeling hate, revenge, passion, empathy, and so much more. He could barely speak anything other then her name.

The way he said it, was enough to slide a tear down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away, "I'll come back. Just be here, when I do. Okay big guy?"

His head lowered, it felt like an empty promise. She pulled her hand away abruptly, dashing down the hallway to her mission at Fury's abrupt call. Her head spinning, her heart pounding. She knew she wasn't coming back. And if she did? It would take a miracle.

Bruce brushed his forehead. He was dizzy, his heart was breaking, and his body felt like a heavy weight. He pounded his fist into the ground, sending pins and needles up his arm and into his shoulder. His vision blurred and his head ached beyond belief. His knees were up, feet planted on the ground. He emitted no sound, but his gutt contracted, his chest burned as his oxygen repeatedly restricted through his lungs. Images of her burned in his mind, the softness of her voice, and gentle touch would only be a distant memory.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve entered the base hours later hesitant as he walked through the small building in search of a familiar face, in particular, the director who requested his presence.

The Captain watched as frantic agents paced through the hallways. Voices over the intercom were beyond muffled as he felt a hand wrap from behind him. He could hear Tony's whisper as he dragged him into the room off to the side.

Stark raised his voice after locking the two of them in the room, "Rogers! What are you doing here?"

The Captain looked down at his own street clothes and informal attire, "Uh, Fury called it an S.O.S. What's going on? Are you bleeding?"

Stark looked down at his stained shirt waving his hand, "I was but everything's cool now. Clint's been a complete ass this whole trip, screwing Natasha just cause she's got a thing for the doc lately. So I knocked him out."

Steve held his head confused by Stark's casual form of conversation, "You did what?! Just cause Clint Barton is overprotective over Miss Romanoff?"

"Yeah, well now she's off on this mission where Falcon wants to tear her guts out. Bruce is in a panic but he's in the cell just in case you know he 'explodes'."

Steve narrowed his focus, "I don't like how casual your being about this. Where's Fury?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders holding his hand over the lock, "Yeah well, he's watching Romanoff on screen. Everyone's frantic over helping Barton but the bastard needs to take a chill pill anyways."

"Okay, so where's Fury?"

Tony turns the lock to 'free' them, "Down the hall."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fury caught Steve's shoulder quickly as he continued to talk on his earpiece.

Agent Hill jumped beside them, "Fury!"

He brushed her off closing his eyes trying to hear who was talking to him.

Hill persisted, "Fury! It's an emergency!"

He raised his voice, "Quiet down!,' he turns to address his crew, 'Everyone needs to take a deep breath and regain their composure! We can handle this without the added anxiety! One at a time!"

Steve opened his mouth first, "I need to know what you need me to do."

Fury taps his shoulder, "Thank you for coming Steve. For starts you can see if you can get Clint up and running. Stark needs to suit up."

Hill closes her eyes, "Fury."

"Yes Agent Hill what is it now."

She breathes heavy trying to keep her composure, "There was another missile sent off in our general direction."

Fury rolls his eyes, "And everything is in tact?"

She nods.

"Double check for damage."

She taps his shoulder, "And Sir, Dr. Banner's levels keep fading up and down."

"Tell Stark to talk some sense into his friend and to keep him stable. I can't afford another hulk-out. We really need Clint."

He turns back to Steve who nods and heads back down the hall.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Barton shook his head coming back to reality. He mumbles, "I swear, TONY!"

Rogers pushes his head back down sitting to the side of him, "Morning Barton."

Clint opens his eyes seeing the 'Captain' stern as ever and hovering over him; -_Oh crap!-_

Tony stands up shoving his face in Clint's, "Get up jerk! You've got some explaining to do!"

Steve pulled Tony's arm urging him to settle down. He whispered, "Whose going to tell me what's going on?"

Clint chuckled readjusting his focus, "Oh so your taking Tony's side!"

Steve raised his voice, "I'm not taking anyone's side! What's with you two?! You need to fix this now! Speaking of fixing Stark, you need to go help Dr. Banner stay stable."

Tony's eyes widened with concern, "Okay. Don't let Clint persuade you otherwise!"

Steve lowered his eyebrows angered by his attitude, "You go do what you have to do!"

Clint sat up slowly, shaking his head at Steve.

Rogers crossed his arms, "Alright, what's your side of this hell?"

Clint snickers, "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing really."

Barton thinks for a moment, "Banner's been messing with Natasha so I had him stuck with a syringe Fury asked me to invent. Takes the edge off."

Steve interrupts him, "Okay, why?"

Clint lowers his eyebrows getting defensive, "What do you mean why?! Why not?!"

Rogers keeps his sharp blue eyes focused on Clint, "Your messing with things you can't necessarily control."

"Banner was screwing my girl!"

Steve raised his eyebrows, "So, your jealous, overprotective. Did he hurt her?"

Clint opens his mouth ready to say something before he looks back down at his hands. He whispers, "Not, really."

He brushes through his golden hair wondering how to calm the archer, "Look, I understand you getting all defensive but taking it out on Stark?"

"Stark would back up Banner if he committed murder and it's sickening!"

"Barton! You can't do this! You can't just start stabbing people because Natasha doesn't want to be with you! Does that make any sense?"

Clint threw his head back, "Steve! You don't understand!"

"I do understand! But you keep complaining about what an evil person Falcon is for doing what he does, what makes you think your being any different?"

"I love Natasha! I want that girl more then anything else in this world and Bruce just took her from me! Can't you jump into my shoes for a little while?"

Steve sighs, "Yes but if you love her, you'll support her. Your not going to stop her from doing something that makes her feel complete and happy! I'm not saying what they did was right, but if you love her, you'll let her make her own choices. They just have a thing for each other. She's a grown woman Clint and Dr. Banner is not a bad person. Obviously, he cares about her. He's not going to hurt her so why did you?"

Clint shuts his eyes feeling his heart beat faster. His head pounded as he yelled, "I don't know! I just can't picture her with anyone else! I love her Steve!"

"Barton! You need to think about what's best for Natasha! Not for you! If your going to abuse her, what is she supposed to think?"

The archer feels a lump in his throat. His eyes burn feeling bad about his actions, "It just hurts Cap."

Steve sighs heavily, finally feeling like he's gotten somewhere with him, "I know, but you should be happy that she's happy. Talk to her about it, but calmly. And try to find the good in Dr. Banner."

"I know! It's just, I'm not like him."

Steve is ready to reopen his mouth as Fury's voice is heard loud and clear over the intercom, "All members report to the bridge. No one panic! Natasha's been captured."


	14. Chapter 14

Tony Stark knelt to the ground to sit beside his friend still laying on his back with his feet planted on the ground. He had wasted no time before opening the cell and inviting himself in.

Stark removes a reprinted page from his pocket, 'Brucey, look at this. How does this look to you?"

He glances at the paper still on his back taking it from him, "I can't read without my glasses Tony."

"Look at the levels, you'll figure it out." Tony brushes fingers through his short hair before pointing to the graph.

Bruce slowly comes up to his elbows, barely able to make out the objects on the paper. His eyes open nervously, "This is Natasha?! You let her out like this?! She could get killed! What are you thinking?!"

Tony catches the back of his head as he crashes to the floor, "This is _you_ pal. Can you understand why I'm a little worried?"

Bruce ignores his statement, more concerned with the Russian, "Where is she now? Does Fury have her location?"

Stark nods removing his hand from behind his head taking the paper back, "Are you listening to me? For the sake of everything that's living, can you try to help _yourself_ for once? You need to calm down. Your body is all screwed up because of Barton and-"

His eyes open quickly removing his hands, "Barton! Clint, he - Just tell me he didn't hurt her! Just tell me-"

"No, he didn't." The Iron Man lied as he reached for Bruce's hand prodding at his pressure point for anxiety. -_How did Natasha do it?- _His grip was rough and aggressive, nothing like Miss Romanoff. He swears under his breath before giving up his lame attempt at reflexology pressing harder on his chest, "Damnit! Does this even do anything?"

Bruce shivers, trying to pull away, "OW- Tony Stop! Your hurting me!" With that prick of pain, he could feel a hint of green lingering under his skin.

Stark pulls away quickly completely upset,"What? I'm sorry buddy! I'm just trying to help you okay! Natasha did it first and it seemed to work!"

"I guess she's more gentle- No! -Don't even try it! Just -don't touch me! Your getting 'the other guy' upset! You should probably leave Tony, just in case something happens."

Hell! Tony didn't care if Bruce tore him to pieces. He was not about to leave him alone and agonizing in a cold cell. His mouth took off without any hint of restraint;

"I can't watch you suffer like this anymore! You can't even stand up and you think I'm going to leave you? What did I say after Clint brought the hulk out? I said I'd be here for you until the end and I mean it! I punched two holes in the wall Bruce, I knocked out Clint, battled with Fury over getting you out of this damn thing and then I argued with Steve Rogers to take our side and beat the shit out of Barton for raping Natasha!"

The doctor trembled at his words eyes dilating fast, "BARTON WHAT?!"

Tony's mouth opened wide, realizing he'd said too much, "It's okay, no one got hurt."

His body writhed, pushing up as a musty green spread over his skin. His teeth clenched as Stark hovered his hand over his shoulder, "Uh, Bruce? Your still with me right?"

Banner felt his blood boil, his forehead pounding as his vision blurred even worse then before. Words uncontrollably ringing in his ears, -_Barton raped Natasha. _His temper flared, growling and whimpering in a bit of pain as his cheeks flushed green.

Stark stood on his feet ready to run if necessary, "Bruce! I'm not kidding! Keep your eyes on me! Stay with me buddy! Don't do this yet! I still need Bruce! _Hulk_? Oh crap!" Tony's body trembled, he knew Fury would kill him.

Tony stepped forward carefully grabbing his shoulders and throwing his back to the ground. Bruce jumped trying to pull away from the man that startled him. Stark tried to get his eyes to open, "Bruce! Hulk! You've got to control this! Bruce! Oh God for my sake! Come on!"

Tony hovered over the body of his friend, slowly weakening in his ability to fight back. He felt bad reverting him back to his tortured state, but for his own neck and for the sake of Banner, the hulk needed to disappear. He could see that green on his cheeks slowly fading, but his trembling was quick to return appearing utterly exhausted from fighting off the monster within. He whispered weakly for reassurance, "Tony, Natasha's okay?"

Stark narrowed his focus with concern on his face, worried that Banner could hardly emit a sound, "Bruce, buddy your alright?"

"Di-d I -hurt you-" His eyes filled from under his lids, realizing what he had done.

He brushed it off, "Nevermind. _I'm_ fine and _Natasha's_ fine, now open your God damn eyes and prove to me that your alive and your still with me!"

"Tony, I'm sorry Tony." His hand pounded his forehead frustrated that he could have killed Stark if he let it get to far.

He gave firm rub from his thumb over Bruce's shoulder relieved for a number of reasons, "Take it easy Bruce. Just breathe. You can't take off big guy, at least not yet. You've got to walk before you can run."

He pounded his fist into the tile still whispering, "Clint Barton! Wha-"

"Nevermind him! I've got it all under control. Plus like I said Steve showed up so we've got nothing left to worry about."

Tony could have punched another hole in the walls as Fury's voice appeared over the intercom, "_All members report to the bridge. No one panic! Natasha's been captured." _

Bruce jumped at the sound, Tony pressed his friend's body firmly into the tile, "Calm down right now! Just knock it off! If you explode- We won't be able to do anything for her! Please!"

Banner felt a tear slip from his eyes in pure frustration as he gripped his hair. Tony slowly removed his own grip from off of him standing up and offering assistance, "Come on big guy."

His eyes widened. Tony held a nervous grin knowing he was releasing Bruce behind Fury's back, "Fury said '_all members'_. Just listen to me and we'll be fine."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Barton whipped his head around to view Bruce and Tony slowly making there way up the hallway.

Bruce's eyes dilated fast upon seeing Clint. No matter who else stood around them, all he saw was Clint. That 'green' feeling quickly returned as a darker shade slid over his skin.

Steve Rogers remained oblivious as he addressed Stark, "What took you so long? This is an emergency."

Tony chuckled, "Oh relax! Everything's cool, no worries. Now where's Nat?"

"No worries? She's been captured by the highest ranking murderer in the country and your not worried?!"

"Hey! Easy!,' he whispers in Steve's ear, 'Don't forget that we've got a man with breath-taking anger management issues ready to blow if you mention anything about a certain Russian woman."

Rogers pushes him gently, "You have got to be kidding Stark! This is serious!"

Fury raises his voice, "Listen up! We've got no time for games. What I need is cooperation! Now shut up and listen!"

Barton's eyes met Bruce, slightly afraid of what could happen. He leaned to the side keeping track of the 'monster's' bodily movements. Banner's breathing was altered as he subconsciously charged forward knocking the archer to the ground in a deep growl. Barton flinched seeing the green over his skin as his muscles contracting.

Steve ran forward calling for the doctor. Fury raised a pistol, "Banner!"

Clint attempted to pull away from under Banner's firm grip as he kept him pinned to the floor, "What did you do to her?!"

Barton fussed to pull away, "Are you mad?!"

His wide brown-eyed stare seemed to pierce through Barton's heart as he felt himself suddenly become very light. Both Rogers and Stark were yelling over Fury's boisterous tone shouting for 'the hulk' to drop Barton. The transformed Banner was all to happy to oblige in his own way, pounding the archer into the ground. Clint opened his mouth unaware of how hard he was thrown.

Fury shouted unsure of how to handle the delicate situation, "That's enough!"

Barton reached for his arrows, "Fury!"

Banner gripped at Clint's shoulders once again in a deep huff lifting, then pounding him to the floor in a fit of anger. Tony jumped back now in full uniform waiting until the last possible second to 'prevent' Barton's attack, letting the hulk release some of the built-up energy.

Steve panicked, "Stark! Do something!"

He mumbled pretending not to be able to fire. He was clearly enjoying Clint being tossed around like a feather, "Oh! Wow, performance issues. What are the chances? You know these suits just have a mind of their own!"

Fury yelled firing pistols at the ceiling, "Stark! I've had enough!" He holds his ear-piece calling for help.

Steve grabs Stark removing him from the situation, "Are you crazy?! What is wrong with you!"

"Please! Clint deserves to have the shit kicked out of him. Personally, I'm enjoying this."

"Watching Clint get thrown around isn't funny!"

"Well I don't see you doing anything to stop it from happening."

Steve lifted his eyes up puckering his upper lip, "Touche."

"Fury's got it under control. I'm not worried. My buddy's not even %100 fully operational. So what's the plan for Natasha?"

Rogers points to the green monster, "For one thing, we need Banner back. He's got to track her official whereabouts. Latest was that she was safe, just under the control of that dominator. Fury's thinking that she's more like a ransom at this point."

Stark looks up briefly at the battle before going back to Steve, "Ransom? For what?"

"Well how would I know that? Fury was going to send me and you to the headquarters to get more information."

Fury yells for Stark as the physicians hover around the worn out hulk, breathing heavy. Clint remains motionless on the ground, eyes wide wondering when it will end. Tony jumps out from his corner, "No! No need for that Fury, no more needles. Let's just do what we came for alright?"

Stark taps the monster glancing over the destruction of the bridge from all of his venting. If the hulk wasn't already exhausted, it would have been a lot worse. No words were necessary to revert back into a more familiar person. Stark caught Bruce from behind as he fell backwards in his shredded attire, "That was a quick one, your done already?"

Dr. Banner mumbled, clenching his teeth and holding his head. He was obviously unaware of anything that had just transpired, "What just happened?"

Steve hovered over Clint's body hand held gently over his forehead. Barton mumbled, "Holy shit, that guy can throw."

Rogers sighed, "Which is why you don't mess with someone three times the size of you."

Fury crossed his arms taking in the scene angry with the current situation, "Are we done here!"


	15. Chapter 15

"You better tell me what the hell is going on when we're done with this! The only reason I don't pry the truth out of you all right now is because of Natasha. You understand? Now! Banner you have to stay with Barton to give him the tracking codes for Romanoff's location."

Clint widened his eyes towards his enemy, then back at Fury, "I can't do that Sir."

"Did I ask if you had a choice?" Fury remained stern before proceeding, "Stark and Rogers, you have specific instructions to ensure there are no major injuries and needless attacks on the part of Falcon. Protect any civilians in the area at risk. Understood?!"

They nodded despite the nervousness and worry outwardly expressed on each of their faces.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Stark followed Banner as he headed to meet up with Barton in the separate jet, "Just stay calm and try not to kill the bastard. Wait until we reach land for that. And you call me if he tries anything."

Bruce nods staying focused, "Okay. Anything else Tony?"

He pauses facing his friend releasing a heavy sigh. He looks down, then back at his eyes, "Good luck Bruce."

He holds out his hand, "You too."

Tony waits, hesitating to shake his hand. Stark had always viewed it as a 'good-bye' and was never too keen on doing it in a situation like this. He repeats himself giving into the act, "Stay calm buddy."

Clint dares to look his way as he enters numbers upon situating himself in the passenger seat. Barton clenches his teeth breathing heavy to relieve some of the tension. He lingers his forefinger over the keypad needing the numbers, "What do you got Banner?"

Bruce closes his eyes, hating him even more whenever he opened his mouth- _This is for Natasha, not Barton. You can do this, keep your cool-_

"48261."

Clint raises an eyebrow, scared to repeat his question, "Come again?"

Bruce grips the back of his neck, "48, 26, 1."

Once the archer entered his code, they were gone. Clint tried to keep calm and quiet while Bruce kept his head low and involved in codes and numbers without a word or glance in Barton's direction.

Clint glances over his shoulder hesitant to say anything, "Come on, I can't work in silence. I'm used to Natasha chewing my ear off."

Bruce can feel that tremor running up his side as he fussed uncomfortably, "Sorry. I don't usual talk to much while I'm working."

Barton nervously bites his upper lip, "Did you find her?"

The doctor swipes his finger, "4 miles away. Your going the right way."

He nods feeling tense, "Banner."

Bruce twirls his tongue over the roof of his mouth, "Yes."

"Is there medication for a guilty conscience."

He glances upwards nervously smiling, "If there were, I'd be taking some myself."

Clint shrugs his shoulders awkwardly glancing in Banner's direction, "Banner, listen. I- I can't-You really- I didn't-"

Bruce grips at his sleeves remaining calm, "Look, this is awkward for the both of us. Let's just, focus on finding Natasha. You can kill me later, just as long as she's safe, okay?"

Clint nods looking downward. He had so much to say, so little time to say it. He summed up his comments in three words as he prepared to land the jet on the open field, "I'm sorry Banner."

Banner wasn't the type to ignore an apology, but he felt as though those two words were far from enough at this point. He couldn't decide who really was at fault for the troubles that had occurred since the beginning. He closed his eyes and removed his glasses, far more focused on finding Natasha then anything else.

The two-some exited the jet as Barton carried his bow and arrows, "Okay Banner. Stay close by me, just follow my orders."

Bruce clasped his hands biting his inner cheek. Clint was being slightly difficult to work with, especially when he spoke like that. At every opportunity, the doctor would look the other way and recall Tony's words, _Stay Calm. _

They entered quietly into the building as Clint fired arrows towards the few guards who stayed by the door. Banner could feel his heart pounding, ready to explode at any given moment. Clint tapped his shoulder as they continued running down the hall, "You alright?"

Bruce pulled away from him gracefully, "Fine."

They gasped quickly as they noticed the Russians body tied to a chair, her clothes covered with blood and her legs with cuts, both old and new.

Clint paced the room with his bow ready to fire. Bruce ran to Natasha gently touching her cheek, "Natasha! You with me?"

Her eyes fluttered open with weak smile on her face, "Bruce? Why are you here?"

Clint glanced over his shoulder, tears in his eyes upon seeing his girl bruised and bloodied. He kept his distance for obvious reasons, remembering he was still walking on 'thin ice'.

Bruce breathed heavy trying to control his excitement. Too much of any emotion could cause it to happen, and he already felt a little _green_. He carefully untied her ropes before scooping her limp body into his arms, "It's alright Natasha. It'll be okay."

She whispered, her arms wrapped around his neck as she nuzzled him, "Bruce, I didn't feel a thing."

Barton ran forward, "Follow me Banner."

Stark met them halfway down the hall reaching out his arms, "I'll take Nat. Bruce, we need the big guy."

He panicked, "No! I can't! Tony I can't!"

"Bruce there's no time! Please! You've got to help Steve. You too Barton. Come on Bruce. You've got this."

Stark held out his hands ready to take Natasha in his arms, she panted, "Wait Tony, we've got company."

Falcon stepped forward holding a uniquely shaped pistol, "Going somewhere?"

Clint took a step back waiting for the 'hulk' to arrive, "There's Falcon Banner."

Natasha rested her arms on Stark for support addressing Bruce, "Go get him big guy."

Bruce shut his eyes, giving in and uncontrollably letting himself loose on the devil in front of him. Barton kept his distance and resolved to firing arrows at the assistants who persisted on their attack.

Rogers jumped from the hole in the wall, shield in his arm, "Barton, your alive."

They talked quickly as they battled the people in front of them, "Surprised Captain?"

"Ready to watch Falcon get tossed like a rag doll?"

"Oh, I'm beyond ready."

Steve gripped his shoulder pushing him down and out of the line of fire, "Get down."

They slide forward, "Steve! Where's Nat?"

"Stark put her in the corner. She looks safe."

They glance towards the corner, watching the weakened assassin firing a pistol from the floor. Steve smirks, "She doesn't give up does she?"

Clint shakes his head, "Never."

Falcon falls to the ground, the green giant above him prepares to throw him a second time should he open his mouth. Natasha swings forward from her seated position resting on the shoulder of her defender. She carefully aims her pistol from her elevated view, "Give up Falcon?"

The Hulk remains reasonably calm and unphased that she had decided to use him to get a boost.

Fury arrived with backup, forcing an unavoidable surrender on the criminal. Who fought until Stark fired a laser bullet in his general direction, causing him to shut up quick.


	16. Chapter 16

Natasha cringed feeling the warm liquid over her wounds. It wasn't the most comfortable of situations to be back at the base, but it was nice to feel Dr. Banner's gently hand.

Romanoff had literally fought with Fury to get Bruce to care for her wounds, no matter how hard the director pushed for two other physicians to 'fix' her, she refused to listen. He wasn't happy about complying to her request, still waiting to figure out exactly what had occurred between the group. He still had plenty of paper work to finish, giving time for Natasha to get her wounds cleaned.

She tilted her head watching Bruce work with his tender and compassionate touch. The silence seemed comfortable thus far, as they shared a glance every so often, her eyes piercing through his expressive stare.

Natasha gently brushed his arm once it touched her's, breaking the silence, "You look good in black."

He smirks, "It's Tony's. Fortunately, I fit in his stuff."

She notices his eyes shifting down the the cuts on her calves and upper thigh. The concern in his stare sends a chill down her spine, "Bruce, it'll heal."

He refuses to respond, holding the clothe over an open wound to stop the bleeding. She squirms feeling reasonably uncomfortable, "You know, those pain killers you gave me worked wonders."

He keeps his eyes on his work as he calmly responds to her in a whisper, with a somber expression over his face, "I can't believe he hurt you."

She waves her arm not understanding his comment, "Please. This is nothing. I - I've been through a lot worse. I can handle a knife or two."

He pauses, keeping his voice low, "Natasha, I wasn't talking about Falcon."

Romanoff freezes, her eyes widen realizing he knows too much, "Oh. Bruce it's okay-"

Banner's head is still bowed low, focused on his work, "It's not okay. No one should treat you like this- I'm sorry Natasha. Clint did it because of me, it's my fault."

She looks down nervously, upset that he always blamed himself, "Bruce, it's not your fault."

He brushes his forehead with the back of his hand, feeling a warm sensation and a lump in his throat, "It shouldn't have happened Miss Romanoff. I shouldn't have let it happen."

She leans forward, hands over his, "Don't say that. You couldn't do anything about it. Barton did it because he was, well, is a jealous bastard. Don't blame yourself for something that isn't your fault."

He pauses still feeling her hands over his, "That makes it my fault. If I had just an once of control left in me, things would be better. I wish this never happened. You don't deserve this Natasha."

"Please don't talk like this. When I'm with you, I...you make me feel comfortable. I don't regret anything that happened between us."

She gently rubs over his hands with her thumbs, wanting him to look up at her. He breathes heavy, hating Clint for everything that had transpired. He had a developing hatred for Fury as well, for sending Natasha out on the mission in the first place. And he hated himself for letting everything happen the way it did.

She whispers tenderly, "Bruce, look at me. The only reason I'm alive and safe right now, is because of you. I owe my life to you, at least two times over. Don't go beating yourself up."

He continues to whisper, his hand still held softly around her calf, "I guess, Fury will take care of that huh?"

Natasha brushes his lock with her forefinger with a warm expression over her face. She knew she wasn't going to let anyone touch her physician, "Let him try."

Their foreheads brush past each other as his heart beat quickens. She shuts her eyes, as he slowly closes his own. His distress is obvious as he grips at her mouth. Within their connection, she can feel his blood running above a normal temperature.

Her hand rests on his chest as she slides off the table and kneels to his level. His hands grip at her waist giving her an easy and painless disembark as she tugs back at his passionate kiss. He can feel her heart pounding, though she never loses her tranquil appearance.

Natasha's hand trails through his dark locks, feeling his body tense as he trembles lightly. She knows him well enough to tell he was needing some sort of a release, purely for emotional reasons.

Bruce pulls away in their kiss, hands holding gently onto her biceps. He struggles to breathe and hold back tears. Her hand brushes over his cheek senses his complete discomfort and emotional agony.

He holds his head low, wanting to hold her, yet fearful of what could happen if he completely lost the control that was already slowly slipping. He kisses her cheek before returning to her lips.

She whispers, her eyes expressing and tender and compassionate feeling, "It's okay Bruce. It's alright."

He looks down, startled by her remark. She dives back to his mouth, holding his bottom lip with hers, with a hand wrapped around his head. She knows not to let him think too much, aware of his low self-esteem and unnecessary worry over her.

Her arms still stay wrapped around his neck, and his at her waist. The speaker over the intercom comes in clear, as Fury's agitation is beyond obvious;

"All members, report to the bridge."


	17. Chapter 17

"In fact, you all have given me reason not to trust you. I want honest, truthful explanations before I'm forced to pry the truth out of you in other ways. Barton? Romanoff? Whose going to start? When there are both verbal and physical attacks on members on a team, then there is a problem. Banner? Rogers? I want the truth."

Tony persists, "You _want_ it, but do you_ need _it?"

Bruce holds his head, staying seated at the table with Natasha at his side. She gently rubs her hand over his back whispering consoling words, "It's not your fault. It's okay."

Barton whispers from her opposite side, "Nat, I don't think you should stay by him. He looks aggressive"

She retorts back at the archer with her eyebrows low, "You shut up!"

Fury raises his voice, "Romanoff!"

Natasha clenches her teeth shifting her focus to the director, "You have no idea what we've been through! What I've been through! It's none of your business, so just shut up and leave us alone!"

"Natasha Romanoff, this meeting is purely confidential. I need to see the issues resolved, and now."

Barton crosses his arms, still addressing her, "I helped rescue you too Nat. You seem to forget I was in that room too."

She slaps her forehead, "I don't care Clint! _Ya ne dayu dermo! Vay mne bolno! i vay yemu bolno!_"

The archer clenches a fist, "Don't you dare even start with me!"

Stark laughs, "Do I _want_ to know what she just said?"

Rogers widens his eyes noticing the high tension between the couple, "Alright, you two need to calm down. Please."

Fury crosses his arms and waits, "Banner? Why did you attack Clint?"

He never looks up, still holding his head. He quickly shuts his eyes. Lying was not something he did often, or ever if he could avoid it. But Barton should have never gone to that extreme and if he did it once, would he do it again?

Bruce kept his mouth shut, undecided about how to handle the situation The stress of it all started to give him nausea. He knew Natasha needed some sort of liberation from Barton, the sort that could only be provided by Fury. Still, Clint was trying his best to make up for his mistake. He knew Clint had a guilty conscience already plaguing him and Bruce could sympathize in a small way.

Tony jumps in, "Wouldn't you be angry too if someone stuck you with syringes that made you feel like death?"

Steve throws his head back, "Clint did some things he wished he could take back, we all did. But we're determined to make a change."

Fury raises his eyebrows, still focused on the three-some in the corner, "Romanoff?"

"_Zat knis! _Leave me alone!"

Nick is ready to scream before Banner slams his fist into the table unable to hold back any longer, "Barton raped Natasha!"

Clint's cheeks turn red with anger, "Shut up Banner! You took her away from me!"

Bruce continues breathing heavy, "The only reason I don't kill him right now is because he showed a hint of remorse on the jet. It was wrong Fury, and it bothers me that nothing was done about it!"

Natasha continues to hold her hand over his body, feeling a roughness forming under his shirt. She knows he's ready to explode.

Clint yells back infuriated that his business was out in the open. He needed some way to tear down his 'attacker' for revenge, "Banner! Don't you realize Natasha was using you!"

Natasha screams over his yelling, "_Obmanyvaya!_ Your lying Barton! Don't listen to him Fury!"

Stark covers his mouth, "Unfortunatly, I believe Clint. You're a slippery fish Romanoff."

Bruce widens his stare is disbelief _Using me?-_ "For what?!"

She opens her mouth in shock, "And what good would that do for me Stark?"

Steve jumps in, "Shut up Clint. Your causing a division."

Fury holds his head, "Shut up! All of you! Now just answer me; Barton! Did you rape Natasha?"

Clint nods shamefully, "Maybe. But with reason."

"There is _no reason _for that. It is disgusting unprofessional abuse of your physical strength. You're an ass for thinking that you could get away with that. We'll get back to you later, privately."

"Whatever. Can I state my case?"

Bruce raises his voice, "What case!? You got me out of the way thinking you had competition! Natasha doesn't deserve to be treated like an object!"

Clint crosses his arms glaring at his 'enemy', "Look whose talking."

The doctor feels his heart pounding, trying to convince himself to let it go. Romanoff glares at Barton, "Bruce never treated me that way!"

Stark raises his voice, "Shut up Clint! We've heard enough from you."

Fury continues, "Romanoff, truthfully; Did you manipulate Banner?"

Natasha feels a lump in her throat, hurt that she would even be asked a question like that, "No! How can you even talk like that?!"

The director nods, "Banner did you ever hurt Romanoff?"

He keeps his head low, still aching at Clint's cutting remark, "Indirectly, I feel like this is my fault."

She widens her eyes looking at him, "No Bruce. He never hurt me Fury. He never gave me anything other than compassion."

Fury crosses his arms, "I get it Romanoff. I'm talking to Dr. Banner right now. What happened?"

Bruce remains painfully honest, "When she came to me for help, in Calcutta, I - things just got out of hand. I let things go to far and when Clint found out, he hated me for it. I'm sorry, I just lost control."

Natasha squeezes his shoulder addressing Fury, "Don't take it out on Bruce. It was my fault. I shouldn't have played with his emotions to way I did, but Fury, I- the truth is- we were both in a vulnerable position. Clint got jealous because he knows I -"

She freezes, realizing what she was about to say; _Did she have feelings for him? Did it go beyond just being vulnerable at the moment? Did it go deeper then just a physical infatuation?_

Fury kept a stern look, "This is very unprofessional behavior. You realize you are all guilty and are getting penalized for this. I could get fired for the trouble you caused. "

Bruce took it hard, continually blaming himself. He clasped his hands holding his forehead as he breathed heavy. Natasha refused to leave his side gently stroking his body, "We get it Fury. I think that's enough."

"Clint, you've got to come with me. We need to talk. Steve, keep an eye on the rest of them." Barton obediently jumps up to follow him, glancing over his shoulder at the girl he loved. She never even shed a glance in his direction, eyes focused on _her 'lover'_.

Stark taps Natasha's shoulder once they are gone, "What the hell?! Did you manipulate my buddy?!"

She glares at him, "Why would I do that!? Don't you know B.S. when you hear it?!"

Rogers breathes heavy seeing the tension already building, "Take it easy Natasha. Stark! Don't bother her. Dr. Banner? You alright?"

Bruce keeps his eyes closed nodding his head 'yes', "I'm just ready to go home."

Tony throws his hand over his shoulder, "It's almost over pal."

Rogers parks himself at the opposite end of the table calling over Tony as they whisper.

Natasha brushes her hand over Banner's cheek, "Bruce, I don't want you to worry anymore. It's over, just let it go."

He rests the side of his head on his hands, eyes on her, "Natasha, I don't want to hurt you anymore."

She shakes her head, "No, what are you talking about? You never hurt me."

"I can. We both know what I'm capable of. Just, stay away from me Natasha. I- couldn't live with myself if I ever-"

"Don't talk like that, I trust you."

"Natasha -"

She freezes, hearing him say her name in that same tender way that he always did, "Bruce?"

"Please, after this mission, just stay away from me. I- It's safer for the both of us. Just keep your distance. Please."

Natasha tilts her head, never giving him a clear answer to the request she had no intention of fulfilling.


	18. Chapter 18

The director knew it was better to just have everyone go their separate ways rather then dragging out the painful occasion any longer. The quicker he 'got rid' of them, the less he'd have to yell at them at a later time. Natasha wasted no time before dragging Fury in the back, warning him at gun-point to stay away from Bruce. The director knew they'd all still be in trouble, but for now, Fury had other things to take care of.

He couldn't have landed his jet fast enough, abandoning them as they said their 'goodbyes'. The group stood out on the field putting themselves together.

Steve Rogers was headed to New York and volunteered to take Barton with him. Clint reluctantly agreed, knowing he had no place else to run.

Still, Tony wasn't a hundred percent fond of the general idea, protesting all the way, "Um, I think we should just lock him up."

Steve nudged him, "Stark, I've got it. Relax. Wouldn't you appreciate a second chance?"

The archer remained quiet, eyeing Romanoff as she stood to the side, arms crossed and eyes focused low. He knew that no apology would be enough to clear his conscience, no matter how much he wanted to.

Tony gave a quick glance and smirk in Natasha's general direction before walking over towards Banner, "You got a way home?"

He nods fiddling with his bag, "I've got a flight, yes."

Stark smiles, "You know, you don't have to stay away for so long. Tower's always open."

Bruce just nods biting at his upper lip. Tony grips at his friend's shoulder before walking away and heading towards his car, "See you buddy."

Steve and Clint follow him heading towards their respective vehicles.

Natasha waves towards Steve, unable to even look at Clint.

She glances towards Banner, still organizing himself, "Hey, you need a ride to the airport?"

He looks up nervously in her direction, "Um, where are you headed Miss Romanoff?"

"The airport. Come on, I rented a car."

"I don't think-"

She persists already walking towards her car, "Please. I don't want to drive by myself."

He hesitates, slowly following her.

She jumps in reprogramming her GPS to give her the quickest way. She mumbles as he enters the passenger side, "Sorry, Barton left a mess. Just move whatever is in your way."

He breathes heavy tossing his small bag at his feet, "Thank you for taking me."

Natasha smiles, "Please. With all the things we've been through? Everything you've done for me? This is nothing."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They wait in the terminal, hearing various numbers and times. She breathes heavy, bag over her shoulders. They stay close together delaying their 'goodbye' for as long as possible.

Her fingers stay busy texting frantically as they wait on the chairs closest to the windows. His mind is racing, remembering everything they'd been through together.

Natasha glances his way, seeing him in a haze as he clasped at his hands. She shifts her body to face him, "What are you thinking about?"

He smirks holding back the tears as his focus remains downward, "Everything."

She reaches over gently touching his ear before rubbing the back of her hand over his cheek, "Hey, it'll be alright."

He glances in her direction, taking her hand into his. He leans over tenderly kissing her in reply. Her eyes shut as she tugs back. His hand wraps around her head as he tearfully pulls her closer to him.

Over the intercom, he hears the number, _"Flight 157." _

They separate slowly her hands over his bicep. She keeps her mouth open, and her eyes shut tight, "Bruce, let me go with you!"

He touches her cheek remaining tender and loving, "Don't do this to me Natasha, just go back where you belong."

She opens her eyes, exposing the tears as one slips from the corner, "I'm not afraid of you."

He gently brushes her tear with his thumb remaining persistent, "No! Natasha, look at me, thank you! Thank you for- everything. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you-"

"Bruce no! Just stop it! Please, let me-"

"-We both know what I'm capable of -"

"- I don't care!"

"Natasha, please! You've got to listen to me! Just stay away-"

"I can't! I -"

He holds her slightly more firm, his own eyes filling, "Miss Romanoff."

She holds his arms tighter searching for comfort, "Bruce?"

His eyes focus on hers as he lunges in for one more act of reassurance. She closes her mouth over his lips running her fingers through his curls as she whimpers, restraining her tears.

He slowly pulls away giving her hand a quick squeeze before running to catch his flight.

_She can't let him go like this. _Natasha knows he's hurting, it was all over his face.

She stands up running after him, leaving all her belongings at the chair. Bruce turns around and sees her coming. She jumps into his arms as he scoops her closer to him. He brushes the back of her head as she buries it into his shoulder.

"Please! I can't hurt you. Natasha, I love you! "

She widens her eyes as he gently pulls away. Wrapping her arms around herself, just watching and on the brink of tears as he runs off.

His head is bowed low feeling completely lost.

She trembles lightly as he gives a quick backwards glance. His eyes were full, needing someone to dry the tears he'd cry.

Natasha brushes her hand through her hair biting her lips as she shut her eyes. She slowly backs away, watching until he's no longer visible. Her heart beat races as the minutes pass, still waiting in the lobby. The tears stream down her cheek as falls to her knees, clutching her gut. The pain was slowly coming back, pain from those wounds that she knew would take forever to heal. She holds her hand over her heart, reliving his gentle touch and caring words. She lightly tapped her side, pulling out her cell.

She frantically searches through her contacts, continuing to ignore and block Clint's text messages. Natasha highlights over Tony's number holding the phone to her ear as she waits, tugging at her hair.

_"Nat?"_

"Stark! Is there any way to find Banner's exact address."

_"Are you crying?"_

"It doesn't matter, just answer me."

"Could_ take a while, let me get home and I'll get JARVIS on that. Wait, didn't you find it before?"_

"Fury did it. It took us months. Bastard Barton destroyed the files."

_"Nice. Why do you need it?"_

"Pure curiosity."

_"Uh, huh. And what do I get from this little hacking of private information?"_

"Satisfaction in knowing that I didn't have to strangle you for it."

_"Your that hooked huh?"_

_"_Mind your own business."

"_Admit it and I'll do it."_

She pauses, looking down as she grips at her knee, "I love him."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kiss today goodbye,  
And point me toward tomorrow.  
We did what we had to do.  
Won't forget, can't regret  
What I did for  
Love


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I just made the cover recently. I'm very proud of it despite the grainy nature. I tried to sharpen the image a little bit, but other then that, I think it's pretty cool. :) You like it?

Enjoy the update!

* * *

"Listen, I'm going all I can! JARVIS is working on it, I'm working on it, my entire AI community is working on it-"

Natasha snaps swiping her finger over her tablet in a fit. She holds her head as she stays on the coach at Stark Tower, "It's not enough! You've been working for a month and you're going to tell me you haven't found a person that remotely resembles him?! You better figure out what your doing wrong and you better fix it!"

Tony pulls downward on his cheeks, "I've been at this, every single day, losing sleep, I'm just as frustrated as you kiddo! So don't take it out on me!"

She brushes her hair holding back a scream. The patches pulls at her rib, placed recklessly by nurses who carelessly ripped at her with their rough hands. Natasha reaches behind her back tearing the bandage that had been tugging on her skin, "Stark, please! Just resurface, retrace, do what you do."

"I am Natasha! It's just a little hard to track someone hours away with nothing on him!"

"Can't you track his radioactive blood somehow? You're going to tell me you can't do that?"

Tony's response is interrupted as he hears a knock on the door, "Who is it JARVIS?"

The AI replies, "Captain Steve Rogers Sir."

"Let him in."

She narrows her focus, "Answer me Stark!"

He sighs, "There's nothing in his blood that's traceable. I know what you're saying, but it's not possible."

She shuts her eyes feeling hopeless, "Please, can't you- Tony I can't -!"

He throws his head back, just as agitated as she is, "You can't what?! I know you're upset! But you've got to give me time! Your flying down to New York to spy on me, isn't going to make the process any faster!"

She covers her mouth keeping her eyes shut tight. The lump in her throat is hard to ignore, "I just need to know he's okay. I just want to know that he's safe. He needs me Stark! He needs someone to dry his tears! Someone to tell him that he's loved!"

Tony feels his ears pull back, she wasn't being sarcastic. Natasha was being honest, no sly manuevers or ulterior motives.

He leans his elbows on the table, "Why didn't you just jump the plain with him?"

She keeps her voice in a whisper as she releases her mouth, "He wouldn't let me. For some reason, Bruce thinks he hurt me. And, he doesn't want the hulk to attack me."

"You guys seemed to be doing fine, you know, before Barton threw a wrench in the damn thing."

Natasha rolls her finger over her knee, still in a whisper, "Yes, it was okay."

He tugs his neck confused, "Just okay?"

She elaborates still in a haze, "He just, always holds back, thinking he's going to hurt me. And he's very gentle, kind, and compassionate. I don't know why he can't just, let go of that fear for just a moment. Even when he kisses me, it's, hard to explain."

"You do realize any kind of excessive emotion and drive him over the edge. Not just anger. That's probably why he's cautious. Has nothing to do with you, trust me. I've never seen him that paranoid over anybody. The way he fussed over getting you back, threw Barton into the tile, he let you touch him Natasha! He doesn't let me tap his shoulder without pulling away. He loves you Nat."

She holds her forehead, frantically swiping her screen, "I need to find him Tony."

Steve Rogers enters as the elevator door opens, "Stark, Miss Romanoff."

Tony sighs heavily, "Hi Rogers. What can I do for you."

He holds a small envelope, "Just dropping this off at Clint's request. He heard she was here."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "Tell him to shove it up his ass."

Steve just breathes heavy, "I think you should give him a chance."

She stands up heading towards a guest room, "Tell him to stay away from me. And if you're going to talk to him, and listen to him, you stay away from me too."

Rogers holds hid head, "Ma'am, please. He really does care about you."

Natasha whips her head around, her lip quivering as she raises her voice, "I will _never _forgive him for what he did to Bruce!"

Tony shuts his eyes hearing her slam the door. Steve tosses the envelope on the table, "Here. Maybe you can get that to her. Barton made it sound like it was a big deal."

Stark holds his hand over his mouth, "Rogers, Barton is a complete jerk. I thought you had our side."

"I'm not taking sides."

He snorts, "So how's life with the criminal living next door?"

Steve shrugs his shoulders, "It's okay. How's Natasha been?"

Tony swipes his finger across the screen, "Lovesick."

Rogers crosses his arms, "And I'm sure you haven't found him yet."

Stark holds his head, "It's impossible. I'm looking for one guy living in the middle of the slums countries away. And it really doesn't help when he's got nothing on him. Natasha's so desperate she's asking if I can track the gamma radiation in his blood."

"Stark, you've been at it for a month. You've got circles under your eyes."

"I'm not giving up Rogers, so don't ask."

"Well, let me know if I can do anything."

"You can't even use a tablet."

Steve waves his hands in the air, "I'm just trying to help. I'll catch you another time."

"Yeah, that would probably be best."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha glances at the digital clock, realizes she fell asleep after she closed herself off in the room.

She felt warm, begging for another pleasurable dream to lift her from all the negative emotions. She rolls over tip-toeing out into the living room. Romanoff crosses her arms noticing Tony fallen asleep on the table, while his computer searches through hundreds of cities. He had been working hard, trying in every way possible to find Dr. Banner.

She releases a heavy sigh as she paces the room heading towards the window. Her hands brush the table as her mind mulls over a memory. His kind voice, comforting words, big heart, dark hair, expressive eyes, gentle touch, soft lips...Bruce was her everything.

The small envelope falls from the table as she runs her fingers over it. _-What could Clint possibly have to say?-_ After ignoring him for a month, she was slightly curious what bull shit he'd come out with to use as an apology or excuse. Natasha knew that she would never forgive him, but she had tossed his messages aside for long enough. After all, it might be useful information if she reported him to SHIELD for harassment.

Her fingers slid over the flap barely ceiled. She rolled her eyes at least twice before the green in them became more visible. Her mouth opened slightly at the only words on the small page:

"Dharavi, India. Between the Western and Central railways. South of Mithi River. Can't find an exact home/shack. Don't travel alone Natasha. Not the safest area. Good Luck. ~Clint Barton."

_-Who was he to talk about safe?- _She froze,-_India!- _

Her eyes widened as she mumbled under her breath in shock_;_

_"Bruce!"_


	20. Chapter 20

Tony's eyes flutter open, his head still rested on the table. He narrows his focus, barely awake. The screen is hardly the way he left it. Stark throws his head back down too lazy to read the computer, "JARVIS, where's Romanoff?"

"Romanoff's flight to Dharavi, India was booked at 1:00 AM, and left out of the airlines this morning at 6:00 AM, Sir."

He sits up straighter noticing a note left by Natasha;

_"Tony,_

_Barton's note had Bruce's location. Sorry for dragging you into this mess. I'll call you when I can. Thanks for all your help. _

_All the best,_

_-Natasha"_

He chuckles, shaking his head with a smile on his face, "Go get him girl."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She could've broke down the instant she saw him outside a small shack in nothing but baggy pants, shredded under his heels. His face was tense, curled in a ball, obviously fainted from a transformation.

Natasha brushes her hair behind her ears, checking over his face and upper body with her eyes. Just to ensure it was from his own doing and not from anyone elses antagonizing. She relaxed somewhat when she noticed there were no new scars on his fragile frame.

She hesitated to leave him, even just to walk a few feet away. Slowly she glanced in the small 'home', cold and dark. It had to be his, cut off from the rest of the city on open space. Romanoff knew for a certainty when she saw her own medical records laid on the table.

_And it felt good to be home. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A kind gentleman had assisted her in carrying her friend into his shanty, laying him on the sofa low the ground. She wouldn't have minded waiting outdoors for him to wake up, but the wheather was becoming plain brutal and it was getting darker by the minute. Even the man had reminded her before he left to be careful while she was in the area.

She didn't care. Natasha felt safe as long as _he _was with her and that was the only thing that mattered.

Romanoff sat back on her heels as she brushed a warm cloth over his forehead. She covered him up to his waist with a thin blanket, really the only one she could find. It was a cold little place that felt worse when the sun had completely set. Natasha went through his belongings which didn't take more then 3 minutes. It was one thing to live simply, but another to live like a fugitive. She wrapped his upper body with one of his shirts, (that black one that she liked best), and covered herself in his suit jacket that still held the warm scent of his cologne.

She boiled hot water to get the cloth warm enough to reduce his spasms. His tense nature and soft whimpering were starting to worry her.

Natasha lightly holds his compress, "Shh, it's okay, it's alright."

He trembles lightly shaken from whatever happened before she had arrived. Bruce reacts quickly grabbing her wrist out of fear and not completely awake, "Don't touch me!"

She tenses at his grip. Closing her eyes she breathes deeply so as not to startle him any further, "It's okay Bruce. I'm not going to hurt you."

His eyes flutter, opening a little more as he loosens his grip, "Natasha?"

She smiles, "It's me."

"Wha- How did you- Natasha. Why?" He can barely complete a sentence, still recovering and trying to take in his surroundings.

She shrugs her shoulders attempting to understand his broken vobulary, "I felt like traveling. I missed you."

He pulls himself up to his elbows eyes expressing tender concern, "Please don't do this to me. You shouldn't be here, it's not safe."

"Who said I was cautious. I'm not worried."

Bruce slowly sits up straighter removing the blanket from off him while he stays seated in his baggy pants and open shirt,"Forget the area, I don't want to hurt you! We both know what 'the other guy'-"

She throws her head back, "I hate it when you talk like that! You never hurt me!"

He looks down taking her hands up into his that previously had rested on his knees. Natasha leans in trying to look into his eyes, "What is it?"

He rubs her soft and slender fingers in a steady and loving motion, "Go home Natasha. Go back where you belong."

She shakes her head without losing eye contact, "Bruce I belong here. I belong with you!"

Bruce looks down unable to focus on her stare without his eyes filling, "Natasha, you're not thinking clearly. You can't stay with me! I'm a monster Natasha! You belong with someone else who can give you everything you deserve!"

She persists, "I don't want _everything!_ I _want you!_ I _need_ you! I flew 14 hours, from New York to India, I'm not leaving you! Bruce, you make me feel whole again."

He twirls his tongue biting the corner of his lip nervously. He whispers, "I love you Natasha. You know I do."

Her eyes widen, almost pleading to stay with him, "If I have to live, one more day without you,-"

He holds her hands closer to his chest, tears in his eyes, "I'd go out of my mind if anything ever happened to you, I swear I would."

Natasha's eyes fill holding a lump in her throat, "I, - You are my everything Bruce. Give me a chance. Please."

He whispers her name, his head lowering releasing that thick curl onto his forehead. Her fingers run over his lock, moving it slightly to the side. She sits up on her knees so they stay at a closer level. She leans forward rubbing her nose tenderly over his as he closes his eyes. Natasha whispers, "I love you."

Bruce can pick up on her Russian perfume as her face nuzzles against his, sending his heart into a whirlwind. His hands gently wrap around her shoulders as she tugs at his lips. As her mouth slides from his, he whispers, "This doesn't make sense-"

She sighs, "Because you're thinking too much." she softly presses her body against his as she wraps her arms around his waist.

He returns her embrace, kissing her head before he hides in her shoulder. His hand brushes lightly on her upper back still whispering, "Why me Natasha?"

She smiles, pressing her cheek against his chest as she listens for his heart beat, "Because you're the only one that can pick me up when I fall down, without making me feel weak in the process. You're the only one who can ease my pain when I'm hurting."

He closes his eyes as Natasha nuzzles him, brushing their foreheads past one another. She whispers, "Why can't you see what your worth?"

He wraps one hand around her head, pulling her close in a tender kiss. She tugs back enjoying his passion, though she wishes he'd answer her verbally. Her slides her long slender fingers slowly up his body as they stay connected. His hand runs over her arm before he gently holds around her waist, slowly brushing the curves on her sides.

Natasha throws her arms around him, runing her finger tips over the nape of his neck. Bruce continues to draw at her lips, his eyes shutting even tighter, unable to process what he's feeling.

The chill from the room is numbed compared to the warm sensation circling through her body from his tender touch. All she wanted to do for the past month was hold him and now she could. Without Barton, without Fury, and without worrying about breaking free from Falcon's grip. Bruce needed her, it was obvious in the way he kissed her and in the way he held her. Natasha could tell he was hurting from the moment he left in the airport. She knew he wasn't the sort of person who would be content with solitude, no matter what excuse he used to do so. He had so much to give and such a big heart to share.

She felt a chill roll up her spine everytime he whispered her name. It just fell off his tongue in the sweetest way without him even trying. She ran her finger behind his ear with a loving expression in her green eyes.

He tightens his lips as his focus shifts downward unsure of what to say, or if he could really say anything. He bites his cheek trying to hold back tears. She brushes his cheek as her eyes fill, "I love you Bruce, I always have and I always will."

He lets her fall onto his chest as she catches her breath. Gently, he goes back to brushing the back of her head. Releasing a heavy sigh, he kisses her lower neck. Anyone could see that she was pretty, but her heart was pure gold. _Perfect, _unlike anything he had ever seen. She was all he ever wanted; a friend who would be honest with him, and love him for who he was.

She looks up pulling back onto his lips as he 'drank her down.' Natasha slowly climbed onto his lap, sliding over his body as he lowered back down. She slowly opens her eyes, brushing his lock from his forehead.

He whispers lightly brushing her lower back, "Do you know what you mean to me?"

Natasha just smiles drawing back at his mouth as she slowly comes to a straddle over his hips. She can feel him stiffening up between her thighs. It wasn't fair to tease him like that and she had no intention of withholding anything from him.

He sighs heavily looking away from her as she pulls away from his mouth. She gently turns his cheek back towards her. She knows what he's feeling and that he's already focused on restraint over something that hasn't even happened yet. She touches his chest for his heart beat, to keep his pulse at a controlable level, "Bruce, look at me. It's okay."

A tears slips from the corner of his expressive brown eyes. He whispers as his breathing reacts to his tears, "I love you Natasha. I don't-."

Her finger lightly brushes under his eyes remaining calm, "It's alright. It's okay. I just want to stay here, I just want to be with you."

He tugs at her mouth, subconsciously wrapping his hand around her thigh still held at his waist. Her hands travel back around the side of his neck keeping up with his constant kisses. She grinds her hips gently over his in an attempt to get closer to him.

Bruce felt his eyes begging to roll in the back of his skull feeling her warm body over his. She moans brushing her tongue over his the entrance to his mouth. He brushes her arm and upper back, lightly holding her closer.

Without seperating in her kiss, she slips off her leggings and manages to find the zipper in between his legs. Without a word, she presses herself over his hard member, gently sliding in completel onto his average length, yet slightly thicker arousal. Despite his groaning and attempted refusal, she keeps her lips on his. Natasha knows as long as his lips are comfortably busy, he won't have a chance to argue otherwise.

Being on top gave her a chance to keep the speed steady and his heartrate reasonably calm. When his heartbeat speeds up, she pauses, kissing him tenderly and offers comforting words. Running her fingers over his abdomen, she can feel him twitch and tremble no matter how soft she is. When she tugs gently on his curls, he holds her closer, stroking and gripping her thighs.

He whimpers, still unable to completely relax while he's inside her, and she knows it. She keeps kissing him and circling the nape of his neck with her fingers. She squeezes lightly, circling her hips as she keeps a slow movement up and down.

She finishes before him, pulsing over his stiff member. Natasha runs her fingers through her hair, never stoping in her love-making. He's so close, she can feel it. His heartbeat quickens, his eyes shut tighter, he grips her harder as he reaches a peek, pooling a warm sensation through her body down to the tips of her toes. She squeezes harder until his pulsing comes to a stop.

His cheeks are red, and her lips are sore from her constant kisses. Yet, feeling him give in and relax even the slightest, made it all worthwhile. They pant heavy trying to catch their breath, while she brushes his forehead trying to calm him down and get his heart rate down to a normal level.

He brushes her cheek and hols her chin, giving her one more tender kiss. She smiles, resting her head back on his chest after she slides from off him. She gently uses her slender fingers to put him back together before slipping her leggings back on.

Natasha wastes little time before she nuzzles back into his warm embrace, hands held on his chest, close enough to hear and feel his heartbeat. He gently kisses her head and rubs her upper back as tiredness sets in on the couple.

They both have their questions, but in this moment? Natasha prayed he'd never ask her to leave. She belonged here, always at his side with him to protect her and love her. And Bruce knows he could stay just like this forever, with her snuggled in his arms and feel completely satisfied with nothing more. Together, they both felt complete and no matter where they found themselves hours from now, they both made a silent vow to themselves, to love eachother forever.

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :) leave a comment. **


	21. Chapter 21

Natasha gives a warm smile, still laying comfortably on top of Banner's small but toned person. He had been awake but as always, he hated to move and disturb her especially due to their position on the small piece of furniture. Her eyes fluttered open as she tilted her head to get a better look into his, gently kissing his cheek.

Bruce was personally amazed he didn't throw her during the night, considering his explosion from the other day, but he kept that little discovery to himself. He had enough things to do for one day and number one on his list, was to get her out of India, or at least out of Dharavi. Convincing was not an option since Natasha was usually too stubborn for any of Banner's lectures. He'd been thinking about it since he woke that morning, trying to figure out how to get the tough red-head home without an argument. _Where had she been before this? How did she find him anyways?_ Bruce knew he wouldn't bother asking straight out, she would come out with some slick remark to avoid answering anyways.

She lightly presses her hand on his chest to come up to a straddle over his body. She keeps her voice soft, "Good morning Bruce."

He shakes his head nervous smirk over his face. _She wasn't making anything easy on him. _He sits up, rested on his elbows as he comes to a resolution; "Natasha, we need to talk."

Romanoff gives a smile, rolling her eyes as she leans in to kiss him, "Come on, Bruce. I didn't fly 14 hours just for you to turn around and send me back."

He bites his lip, hurt by her choice of words, "I'm not _sending_ you anywhere. I just need to talk to you-."

She cuts him off with another kiss, running her fingers over his upper body and back through his thick hair. The instant she separates, he continues, only for her to peck on his mouth after every word, "- Natasha, I- Natasha,-Okay, just stop for- two minutes-two minutes Natasha!-You're killing me Natasha-One minute?"

She chuckles lightly, resting her head over her palms. She can feel his heartbeat racing, "What is it Bruce."

He's at a loss for words once he hears her sweet chuckle. He breathes heavy, shutting his eyes. The instant his mouth opens, her phone rattles the table in a vibrating fit.

Natasha rolls her eyes, angry that she had been disturbed. Her body slowly separates from his, feeling a cold draft run through her thin top. Her hand reaches for the cell as the blood runs to her head, "Hold that thought Bruce. Ugh, it's Tony. I forgot to call him. Hold on.-_Hi Stark.- Yeah, hi. I'm India, what do you want?_"

Banner can hear a soft voice on the opposite end words to muffled to make any sense of it. He comes to a seated position, dizzy as the blood runs to his skull. The moment he felt that painful tremor roll his his back, he regretted sleeping on the sofa. At least Natasha seemed unaffected, then again, he was like her pillow all night so she would not have felt anything anyway. He shuts his eyes, trying to convince himself on the 'right' thing to do; Get Natasha to that airport. _Maybe Tony would look after her. Then what? _She'd find some way to run right back to him. Deep inside, Bruce had was already positive he couldn't live without her even if he tried. Those few nights without her had to be some of the worst in his life. Still, the idea of staying with her made him feel completely selfish, wrong even. _Was it? _Romanoff had made it clear that she wasn't leaving. _She _said she loved him. _She _said that she wanted to be with him. _Was she just drugged? High on some painkiller she found lingering around his shack? _It didn't matter. _He_ loved her and she said she wanted to be with him.

Her voice snaps him out of his trance as she gently hands him the phone, before sitting beside him, "Stark wants to talk to you."

Bruce gives a sigh before taking the phone to his ear, "I'm here."

_"Brucey! Be honest you miss me."_

"Okay, listen, I've got to talk to you."

_"I've got something more important to say so shut up and listen."_

"That's a bold statement. What do you want Stark.-"

_"-You to come home. I booked you two a flight back to New York for tonight at 8:30. Flight #395. You don't have to stay, we'll find you a place to run eventually. I just want you and Natasha out of Dharavi. You've got some interested parties tracking your general area so I already got Fury on that but I'm not risking it. We clear?"_

"Crystal."

_"Okay. Stay calm lover-boy. You take care of that girl."_

"Trying to."

_"See you later buddy."_

"Okay Tony."

He shuts the phone handing it back to Romanoff. She waits for a description of the phone call with that look on her face He tugs nervously at his hands before standing up, "He booked us a flight to New York tonight."

She crosses melting into his furniture, "He didn't even ask."

Bruce shrugs his shoulders. It was something he was going to ask his friend about anyway, just to see what he would say. Being there would be safer then keeping Natasha in India, of course he'd have no choice but to go with her. And who knows, maybe he was meant to stay with Natasha, just to protect her and keep her safe. He brushes his forehead, '_Hell! She's an assassin! She doesn't need a protector! The girl could cut through a dagger through the heart of someone at least 50 feet away!' _

He runs his fingers through his hair before he starts to button his top, "He's trying to help Natasha."

She shrugs her shoulders crossing her legs, "It's nice of him. Where are you going?"

"I'm washing up." He pauses in his tracks, turning his body back in her direction. It was rude to just leave her like that. It had just been years since he was technically responsible for someone else, 'I'm sorry, you want anything?"

Lightly, she bounces her leg, "No. I'll wash up when you're done."

He bends over to pick up the blanket and jackets tossed on the floor, "Go ahead Natasha, you go first. I'll start packing."

She sarcastically rolls her eyes standing up from her seated position, "That won't take you too long."

He ignores her comment, lost in thought as he brushes the floor with his bare foot. She gently brushes her body past his, no doubt purposely as she heads towards the back of his small home. He shifts the clothes into his one arm as he gently catches her, "Oh! Natasha! Wait a second."

She waits, leaving her hand in his in no rush to pull away. He breathes heavy, "Last night, you didn't give me much of a chance to calm down or pull away-"

Natasha turns her body completely towards him eyes wide, "I didn't hurt you right?"

His eyes widen, "No! No, not at all! I, hurt you?"

She lifts her hand to his cheek, "Not at all Bruce."

"And, I just, okay- nevermind." He lightly kisses her forehead before releasing her hand.

She tilts her head, before realizing what his concern had been, "Bruce?"

He glances up, tossing the clothes onto the sofa before he sorts through the medical files, "Hm?"

"You're worried about what happened aren't you?"

He looks up, nervously tugging his curls with one hand while he holds the papers in the other, "Yeah, well, I need to make sure you're okay with it. I didn't mean to do it, you just didn't- I should've pulled away or found some sort of, protection?... It's not dangerous or anything, I don't want you to panic or be concerned over it-"

She snickers nervously, throwing her head back as her cheeks flush. She felt bad for laughing, "Bruce, I'm sorry. I know you're stressed. Listen, I wouldn't have let you do it if I didn't already know it was safe. I know I don't have to worry about the radiation because I checked your records long before I ever got to India in the first place. I needed to know your blood type and DNA facts for something else, so, I saw the other stuff. I'm sorry Bruce. If it makes you feel any better, I'm infertile too."

He rubs on his cheek, "Well, forget it, I'm sorry. As long as you know and you're not worried, it's, all I care about. And, look, if we ever get carried away again, just, give me a few minutes to breathe, because unfortunately, I came really close to transforming last night. It's nothing against you, I just can't always handle an adrenaline rush. I'm sorry Natasha. I'm really very boring, not sure why you've been all over me."

She crosses her arms, "Please Bruce. I think I know you well enough at this point to know what makes you snap. I'm not worried. And you're not boring."

He sighs, _She's too stubborn.-_, "Okay Natasha. Just, be careful. If I, 'freak out' don't- it probably has nothing to with you."

She smiles giving his hand a quick squeeze, "Go pack Bruce. Stop worrying. I'll be out in a minute."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Please Please Please keep them coming! :)**

* * *

_The candles eliminate the compact space. Small and simple. Natasha felt a warm sensation on her skin, his gentle hands taking care to soothe her cuts and bruises. She can almost hear him whisper in his typically reassuring way;_

_'I love you Natasha.'_

_There was little she wanted more than to hear him say her name, hold her close, or feel his fingers through her bright red hair. She wanted him to relax, to give in, and to feel what she felt every time they were together._

_He made everything perfect in her world. Hulk or no hulk, she loved him for who he was and in this moment, she confessed it. There was no other way to show him she cared then by just being there when he needed her the most without him hiding or pushing her away. The tender moment that made her feel complete, when he spilled out his heart and soul and shared everything he ever held inside. That sweet warm autumn night when they shared love in the most intimate of ways, emersed in each other and nothing else mattered._

_Glazed with a thin layer of sweat, the smell of her perfume and his sweet cologne lingering in the air as she ran her fingers through his thick mess of curls. Under his softly toned body she could tug at his mouth, brush his cheek, and for the first time, give someone else a turn to be 'dominant' without feeling powerless and abused. Natasha knew he could stop on command, move the way she wanted, or just take orders and comply as long as they were always given passionately. _

_With a forceful thrust, his manners were gone. What was in his eyes? A hint of green? A thirst for lust? Revenge? It wasn't 'Bruce'. He would never hold her like that! _

_Within a second, the scene changed, locked in a cell with a merciless Clint. She could hear Bruce screaming from another room, aching from Barton's revenge. Her voice cracked...her mouth opened, nothing but air escaped from her lips, voice gone as she leaned forward in an attempt to scream..._

* * *

...She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and someone calling her name in a soft tone in an attempt to shake her from her dreaming. She was slightly cold tugging on the sleeves of her top. It was Bruce, at least it sounded like Bruce, "Natasha?! Are you okay?"

Her eyes quickly flutter open, gripping the seat beneath her. Her head hinges forward, memory snapping back to a reality. _Where was she? _On a plane, headed for New York. _Where was Bruce? _Inches beside her. _Where was Clint? _New York, in the same complex as Steve Rogers.

She pinches her hands clasped together, a gentle hand rubbing her back. When Romanoff looks over her shoulder, she can see his brown eyes wide with concern even when he wears his glasses, "Natasha, are you alright?"

She sits back in her chair, eyes focused downward as she leans into his chest. His heartbeat is enough to reassure her that she's safe, uncomfortable to even say a word. The assassin shuts her eyes trying to process her dream/nightmare. _Clint wouldn't hurt her because Dr. Banner wouldn't let it happen. Bruce was here and the hulk would watch over her, keep her safe...at least she hoped he would._

Almost instinctively, he brushes his hand over her hair realizing she was probably half asleep, exhausted from the lack of rest and the long flight that was only half over. Her upper body trembled lightly rested on top of his, "It's okay Natasha, it's alright."

He gently takes her hand into his, his other arm over her body lightly stroking her bicep and shoulder. He whispers, more concerned for her then the pain in his shoulder from always being her 'pillow', "What's wrong Miss Romanoff, talk to me."

She eventually works up the nerve to whisper, holding his hand a little tighter, "I'm okay. I'll be okay, just- a bad dream."

Bruce gently kisses the top of her head. Natasha breathes heavy, almost as if he's lifted her up from out of the negative feeling with one simple act of reassurance. Bruce didn't have to say a word for her to know that he cared and would always keep her safe to the best of his ability.

_Was it selfish to ask that of him, a man whose woes and worries could fill the empire state building 5 times over if each verbal description were written on a sticky note? _

Natasha feels him resting cheek over her head, light breathing barely audible even with her body pressed close against his. Her conscience pricked her for dragging him into the mess in the first place. She should have kept her damn phone in her pocket, double checked, triple checked, then all this pain would have been avoided. Even so, Romanoff would probably be dead if that were the case. _And where would Bruce be? _Soaking in the toxins of some past mistake, huddled in the corner of his shanty that could barely qualify as a 'home', feeling abandoned, with no one to dry his tears. That mental image of him stuck to live alone in a cold drafty shack for the rest of his life made her want to vomit.

_But what could've happened, wasn't going to change what did happen _and despite the agony that went with it, she was glad to have Bruce in her life and hoped he felt the same way. He respected her and always made it clear that she had and deserved just as much, if not more freedom and dignity then any other human being in this world. He always managed to make her feel like something special and she hoped to always make him feel the same. She squeezes his hand still clasped onto hers, their fingers intertwined.

Natasha Romanoff felt tired enough to sleep the remaining hours, comfortably breathing against the rhythm of his heartbeat.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

The couple exited the plane, walking through the terminal with their hands still connected. Both of them carried a small duffel over their shoulder walking slowly and deliberately. Natasha was truthfully startled to hear her phone vibrating like nobody's business. Removing it from her pocket, she glances up hearing Bruce releases a chuckle, "What?"

He gently squeezes her hand, "Nothing. It's just that phone make more noise-"

She smiles, "I know, I'm sorry."

Bruce lightly rubs over her fingers with his thumb, "Are you cold Natasha? Your hands are freezing." He gently shoves their hands into his pocket, debating on giving her his jacket.

Natasha smiles ready to answer her phone, "A little, but I'm alright. One second Bruce, Tony's calling; -_Hi Stark, are you at the airport?- Okay.- Yep, we'll be right there._"

Bruce moves them to the side away from the group exiting the plane. When she closes her phone, she gives him another smile, "He's outside."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She clutches her heart, body jumping the instant she hears someone laying on the horn in that sporty car parked along the curb. The moment Natasha realizes it's Stark, she reaches for Banner's wrist to check his pulse. Just like she suspected, he's startled too. Immediately, she can hear him start his breathing techniques, "You okay Bruce? It's just Stark being an asshole."

He tries to pull away from her grasp in a gentle manner, hands quickly holding the sides of his lowering head. As if being contained in a tight space wasn't bad enough, Tony had to go and be a jerk. "Yep, fine."

"Breathe babe, look at me. It's alright."

He shuts his eyes, contorting his lips and twirling his tongue. The 'green' was disappearing, but _she's_ wasn't in any sense of the word. -'_Babe'? Natasha's getting way too comfortable and the last thing he needs is to feel the same way...or is it too late?_

Desperately Natasha touches his cheek in the hopes he'd open his eyes, "Bruce, it's okay."

He's at the airport; he _could_ just turn around and jump that first plane to anywhere. Bruce knew it was probably the right thing to do, but his heart said otherwise. Aside from that 'asshole', Natasha was the only other person who made him feel like a human, the only other one who could make him smile without really trying. He took a slow step forward; -_If something went wrong, it would be his fault. If she even got the smallest scar from him, he vowed to find some way to 'throw in the towel'. _

It was a risk, but it was a risk worth taking just as long as he could be with her. He'd come to far and been through too much to just turn around and run the other away.


	23. Chapter 23

"My house is your house. Pick a room any room." Stark marched into his tower, clapping to turn on the lights in the main room.

Natasha and Bruce head for the elevator, hearing the phone ring through his mansion. Tony growls heading for another room, "_Oh for crying out load._ I'll be right back."

They nod hitting the buttons, obediently unloading their small bags in a guest room. She's quick to take out her phone, checking her messages. Bruce gives a heavy sigh, hesitant to ask: _Was it too much to ask for an hour without that thing? _

He chooses to stay polite, determined to discuss her obsession if it happened again; "I'll, be downstairs."

She follows him, head down and busy with her texting, "Wait, I'm coming."

Bruce leans in the door frame, hands in his pockets growing slightly more agitated, "Is that Barton again?"

She nods, "Trust me, you don't want to read what I'm writing."

"Want me to take care of it?"

"No, I've got this."

"Now I'm curious. What did you say?" He crosses his arms waiting for an explanation.

Natasha smirks, shoving the cellular back into her pocket, "You'd vomit."

"I don't know Natasha, I can stomach quite a bit."

"Don't underestimate me, I can handle myself."

"I just don't want him to hurt you."

She lifts a hand to his cheek, whispering with a smile, "Babe, you're a bit neurotic, you know that?"

He catches her hand, "Natasha..."

Romanoff cuts him off trying to avoid the topic. She leans forward pecking his lips; "Come on love. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Stark permitted the couple to head off to that small coffee shop under a few conditions, established purely for their own well-being and safety.

Natasha was glad to taste her coffee, enjoying the soft music from off the radio. Splitting an apple turnover may have been enough to hold Romanoff over until dinner, but it wasn't cutting it for her friend.

He was a little nervous about taking more than a bite out of it, unsure just how much sugar was stuffed into it. Still, he kept quiet, letting her make most of the choices with the exception of his tea.

She keeps her hands on her cup, "Do you drink coffee?"

He smirks, "No caffeine, alcohol, added spices, or...too much sugar and salt."

"So, as long as it's bland."

Bruce shakes his head, "As bland as my life. I told you before, I'm really very boring."

She looks down into her coffee, dark circles spun onto the plastic, "Now you're underestimating yourself."

He just stares at the table, barely acknowledging her comment. She manages to slip off her shoe before crossing her legs. His body isn't too far away from her when her foot manages to slide up his outer thigh, rubbing against the fabric of his suffisticated trousers. She tilts her head when he sighs looking away from her, "What?"

He scoffs sliding his hand to move her away from him, "Do you know any self-control?"

"A little indiscretion doesn't hurt anybody."

His cheeks turned a pinkish color, "It might hurt you if you're not careful."

Natasha sighs, uncrossing her legs, "I really don't care about the 'other guy', I care about you. I know you're not going to hurt me."

"You can't just assume that I have complete control _all the time_. I love you and I never want to hurt you..."

"I know."

_I know? That's it? _He sat back watching her body language, no doubt frustrated with his repetitive comments. _What was he supposed to do? Let her find out the hard way?_

He didn't know that much about himself and he wasn't exactly sure how he managed to keep it together as it was. They needed to establish some rules, a set of boundaries that should not be crossed, especially since she had no intention of leaving him or permitting him to leave her.

She shrugs her shoulders, scared for what she's about to come out with, "I don't necessarily find it easy to trust just anybody. For some reason I trust you, I have for a while now. You need to just build some trust in yourself."

"I've hurt too many people already."

"Bruce babe, that four letter 'h' word you just used is now officially banned between us. Are we clear?"

He lets it go for now, nodding in response to her without making eye contact. There was no talking 'sense' into the assassin dead set in her stubborn ways and rough dictating.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He'd be lying if he said she wasn't hard to resist looking at after a shower. Damp skin covered unexpectedly by his baggy shirt that ended at her thighs. Her short red hair drying on it's own as she read through one of Pepper's magazines. Hunched over on a bed, elbows into her open knee while the opposite foot swung gently against the ground.

Technically it would've been Bruce's temporary space, but he assumed by the way she took over he'd been evicted from the room. Comfortably parked at the desk, he decided to 'move out' later especially since Natasha seemed in no rush for him to leave.

Stark lightly taps on the half-opened door before inviting himself in, "Okay, here's the thing; I'm trying to hang Clint for what happened but Fury keeps defending him."

Natasha sits up straighter, tension running through her veins, "Look, Barton hasn't stopped harassing me since we parted after the mission. I saved all his text messages and voicemails for a potential case but..."

"Hand 'em over cause I'm calling One-Eyed Willy in 5 minutes anyway." Tony held out his hand, waiting to see her phone.

She nervously brushes her forehead, "Clint's not an idiot Stark, he knows what's going on. I just hope he keeps to himself and doesn't go after us again."

"If he wanted to keep his job so badly, then he shouldn't have bothered you at all."

"It's more then just keeping his job, excuse a little Russian but the_ ublyudok_ still thinks I'm going to forgive him for being an asshole!_ Bychit!,' _She takes a deep breath, 'Sorry Bruce."

Her apology was legit, knowing she's never heard him swear.

He just shakes his head and continues to listen to the conversation. Stark shifts his focus, "Well, Steve's supposedly keeping a tabs on him and as long as he holds up his end of the bargain you'll be fine. I just need those messages when you get a chance."

She's quick to hand over her phone, "Indulge yourself."

Tony's eyes widen as he reads the descriptive verbal expressions,"This is...interesting. I'm calling Fury right now. Goodnight guys don't stay up too late."

Banner speaks from his quiet state, standing up with the intent of having some sort of serious conversation, "Thanks Tony. Um..."

Stark answers him, picking up on his body language. He makes a motion for him to follow no doubt heading for another room, "No worries big guy, that's what I'm here for."

Natasha's breathes a heavy sigh, nervous for what could be happening under her nose. _Will he try to unloading her onto someone else? _She snorts at the thought; _he should know better by now_... Maybe it didn't have anything to do with her in the first place...either way, she was slightly discontent with not be invited. He hadn't said a word since her shower so busy with whatever he was doing.

Still, what part of, _'I'm purposely damp, in your shirt, and in your bed'_ couldn't he understand?

Romanoff glanced down at herself and back around the room, running a hand through her hair. By the time he came back, she'd fix the room up a bit. Maybe spritz a few surprises on herself; anything really to pull that sort of response from him would be sufficient.

With that nightmare still lingering in her memory, it probably wasn't the smartest of ideas. Natasha needed him, it was safe _right? Of course_. If they could only build a bit more trust between them..._he could use a little spice in his life anyway._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You're not serious!" Stark tries not break out screaming at his fragile companion.

"I can't stay. Unless you want me to tear down the walls on you." Bruce keeps a stern face, tense, and hurt.

"You're not gonna break my walls..."

"I could."

Stark releases a heavy sigh, elbows rested on his table, "And what about Natasha. If you leave, she'll run right after you like a puppy."

He holds his head, "I don't know, can't you keep her here?"

"Damn it Bruce! She loves you!' Tony takes a breath to regain composure, 'She does, you know that."

"I know."

"Then why do you keep running! She needs you buddy! Don't you think Clint would come running back if word gets out you abandoned her?!"

"I wouldn't _abandon_ her..."

Stark waves his forefinger, "That's right, just look up poor Rapunzel in a tower."

Bruce tugs at the back of his neck, "Tony, can't you be a little serious."

"I am. You're the only one she cares about. She lost sleep over you, traveled to Dharavi alone, ready to shoot Fury between the eyes for you're sake. Don't even think about taking a flight anywhere without my permission." He's quick to stand up ready to end the conversation.

Banner glances over his shoulder, "That's it? That's all the advice you got for me?"

He turns around, walking backwards as he replies, "Buddy, you need sleep because you're talking pure nonsense. I've got you taken care of, don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, it's just..."

"Good. Now go upstairs, and get some sleep."


	24. Chapter 24

Bruce Banner entered that room with the intent of having a quick, meaningful conversation before snagging his bags and moving to the room next door. He'd been so focused, his route had already been established, path down to a deliberate science. It should be quick and easy.

She was still up at that late hour, reading one of his books sitting against the headboard. Natasha still wore his shirt, purposely bending her knees to the point where it fell only just below her panties. Small candle illuminating her little space, sweet smile spread over her mouth when she saw him, "Is everything okay Bruce?"

He smirks nervously heading right for his bag, throwing his papers back inside, "Everything's fine."

He barely heard the creaking of the mattress before her hands fell around his shoulders, kissing the side of his neck slowly and deliberately. One whiff of her exaggerated perfume and he knew what she wanted. Bruce let her do what she wanted, but he knew he was going to have a serious conversation whether she wanted it or not. He whispers for the sake of JARVIS and any other robotic device lingering through the hallways for Tony's gossiping pleasure; "Natasha, why is it so hard to have a serious conversation."

Her whispers send a tingling sensation straight to his side, "With Stark?" her soft teeth closing gently on his ear lobe before her lips sooth that feeling away. She knows he's probably craving some intellectual exchange of thoughts that she clearly is not in the mood for. Nevertheless, she can spot that look of pure guilt and frustration in his stare. Her offer is far more irresistable than any scent lingering in her hair, "You can talk to me too you know."

Seeing that she won't let go of his shoulders, he abandons his route and original plans. With a quick turnaround he's returning Natasha's feelings in a slow and tender kiss on her soft lips. More for the purpose of expressing a _'thank you' _then anything else. Romanoff tugs back, eyes shut with a hint of anxiety and a need to feel his loving touch. Her returned passion is long and drawn-out as much as possible, sliding her tongue over his lips in no rush to put an end to it.

He's extremely gentle when he holds her, never rough or forceful with his holding. Every embrace they share together is treated more like a 'borrowing', rather then an 'attack' in the name of some uncontrollable desire.

Even though Natasha's craving that sort of intimate 'love-making', she keeps herself controlled for his sake. After all, standing up wasn't the most comfortable of ways to hide her nervous shaking. Leaning her upper body into him a little more, Romanoff could get a better feel for the beat of his heart. She knows one wrong move or word on her part could break that empathetic practitioner into a million pieces.

Bruce lowers his head to avoid another tug on his mouth, "Natasha, doesn't common sense tell you to avoid a monster when you see one?"

She shrugs her shoulders in a casual manner, "Sure, but intuition tells me to look a little deeper. It tells me that the only person who views you as a monster is yourself."

Their arms are still around each other when he shrugs his shoulders, "My intuition tells me to stay away from people I love and don't want to hu-"

"Don't say it." Her forefinger is steady over his lips, debating on confessing her fears.

"Harm."

She bites the inner part of her lower lip, "When are you going to realize that the only person you keep 'harming' is yourself?"

His eyes close, leaning into that gentle hand placed on his cheek, "Natasha, please don't..."

"Just, answer me one questions; Do you love me?"

"You know I do..."

She smiles, tenderly brushing that lock from her view of his eyes, "That's all I care about Bruce. I love you for who you are. Hulk or no hulk. Don't push me away or try to run, I just want to be with you."

He's been craving that sort of acceptance and just plain trust; "You're not afraid?"

Natasha shakes her head, kissing him slowly before replying verbally, "Bruce, I'm just as terrified as you are. But truthfully, we've been through too much together to just quit. Please don't abandon me or leave me. I'm only half as real when you're not around. Maybe we are playing with a little fire, but when you're freezing, a little heat doesn't feel so bad."

Bruce gives a tearful sigh, plunging back towards her mouth.

-_Screw the chit chat. She answered every question he never needed to ask. _

His warm hands tremble lightly when she dives back for his lips. Taking small steps, she eventually leads Bruce to press lightly into her when they reach the bed. When her back feels stable, she's quick to lift her knee over his hip never stopping in her kisses.

-_He's beautiful. Tender, soft, and gentle. _

Natasha felt content with just having him there to hold her and keep her safe from whatever Barton might try. After all this craving for him to 'take over' for once, she finds it hard to swallow her pride and patiently wait for him to take control.

The instant he whispers into her ear, her heart pounds with anticipation and fear;

"I love you Natasha."

Bruce is lost in her pretty face, expressive stare and soft skin. Eager to take another dive for her lips. Every inhale of her sweet perfume becomes a new addiction, .

Her head pounds with a million different thoughts, dying to push him a little further. She hates to do this, but she knows she has hands hold over his chest reminding him to calm down before things go beyond her control.

He's is quick to take the hint, taking deep breaths while he rubs over her knee and lower thigh. He wants to share things with her and tell her a secret or two. To see Natasha smile, laugh, or just nozzle into him would make his day.

She is unsure where to touch him, knowing she wants to keep going when his heart rate slows. She chooses to keep her hands clasped around his neck, resisting that tempting urge to run her fingers his hair. She knows what triggers him and what she needs to avoid to keep him controlled.

Her fingers shift to his shirt, slowly and deliberately undoing his buttons one at a time. She should have switched places with him, permitting Bruce to lay down while she propped herself over him. The thought had crossed her mind, but their was a hint of selfish comfort she was craving still wanting him to take over, even just for a little while.

His elbow is going numb from leaning on it for so long, leaning in to kiss her neck whether or not he's waited long enough. She arches her head back, letting him hold an rub open hand over her shoulder when he does. Nuzzling her neck when he breathes in that sweet scent, tugging back on her soft lips.

She's panting by the time he breaks for air, continually stroking her thigh. Natasha runs her hands over his shoulders, ready to remove his unbuttoned top. She takes a quick inhale, changing places with him in a graceful manner. He rolls over to his back when she straddles his hips, slowly removing the shirt off herself before leaning her upper body against him. Her fingers finally run through his curls to ease that anticipated feeling he's no doubt craving by now.

He's got a gentle hold around her back. His fingers run up and down over her simple bra on the verge of removing it himself. She never stops her tender kisses and gentle tugging on his curls. She comfortable on top of him, giving a soft smile in between her passionate love-making.

She whispers in his ear when he brushes his hand over her silky red hair, "Bruce, you alright?"

He mumbles with his lips pressed against her skin, "Mm. I'm okay."

Natasha rests an elbow on his shoulder, tracing a circle over his chest. She can feel him hardening underneath her, unsure what to think at the moment. Romanoff lingers in that position, watching his head collapse down onto the bed. His eyes stay open, proving he's under control as his hands stay on her lower back.

When their eyes meet, she loses that smile. She'd lose her mind if he ever tried to run away again. _How many times could she tell Bruce how much she loved him? _

She extends her arms over his head, elbows rested on the bed underneath them when she works at his mouth. Romanoff keeps his lower lip in her mouth a little longer until she moans in a valid attempt to get him going again. His love was so warm and comforting; empathetic and passionate. Bruce was nothing like Clint. That conceded devil tore her apart, left her with emotional scars that even Banner couldn't heal. Sure, he could numb the pain a little, but they would always be there.

He's a bit unsure of how to answer her unexpected questions, gently resting his hands on her sides; "Do you dream about me?"

He chuckles a little before answering her, "I don't dream Natasha. Nightmares play a more prodominent role in my life."

She just gives a sigh brushing the sides of his head, "Me too. I was just wondering what it felt like to have a good dream without getting stabbed or shot at halfway through."

His eyes widen with a bit of concern, "You're that troubled?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought it was just me."

Natasha tilts her head a little, when he brushes that curly red strand behind her ear, "Bruce, can I tell you something?"

He chuckles a little, taking in his current situation, "I'd say you have a captive audience."

She smirks, looking back down at her fingers rested on his body, "I'm...ugh, I want to forget about what Clint did and I want to move on but it- I'm scared Bruce. I'm afraid of him, I don't want him to hurt you again. I'm- I can't..."

His eyes are just as sensitive as his voice when he holds her cheek, "Natasha, no one's going to hurt you. As much as I want to go run and hide, I'm not going to leave you. Clint's not going to touch you, I won't let him. I promise Natasha."

Her voice aches when she whispers, "What about-. What if he-"

Dr. Banner sits up a little bit more, ready to wrap her into his arms, "Natasha, nothing's going to hurt you, I swear it."

She tearfully wraps her arms around his waist, burying her head into his shoulder. Her body curls up into his lap, the bottoms of his bare feet are together when she huddles into his chest. His arms wrap around her, tearfully burying his own head into her. Natasha's pure confusion and frustration is evident when her back starts to react to the tears streaming down her cheek. With one hand he brushes her under-eye;

"_Shhh_, it's okay Natasha. I'm here."

His own temper is flaring, beyond ready to throw Clint to the ground in another fit. _How could he tear this tough girl apart like that?_ He brushes her fiery red hair, holding her close to his chest when he wraps that loose blanket at the end of the bed around her small frame.

She grips his shoulder, nails subconsciously digging into him when she breaks out into a shuddering breath. He keeps one arm around her shoulder, the other gently lifting her chin, "Please don't cry Natasha. It'll be alright, I promise."

She wipes her cheek, trying to smile before laying back into him, "I love you Bruce."

It's no surprise he's her 'pillow' for the night, staying wrapped in his comforting embrace.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: **Wow, it's been a few months, I'm sorry it's been that long. But I have to say, all those readers who left comments on my forgotten story, you guys are inspirational! Thanks for checking this one and making me continue! You guys are amazing. :)_

* * *

Stark had a cup of coffee in one hand, flipping the paper with the other. His knees bounced as he sat at the table, not even bothering to change before breakfast. Tony glanced at the clock every so often, anxiously determining when it would be a good time to forward those harassing text messages to Fury. Their conversation didn't go well last night, but the engineer wasn't ready to give up trying.

Natasha came in next, baggy sweatshirt covering down to her upper thighs as she searches the kitchen for caffeine;

"Alright Stark, where is it."

He points over his shoulder;

"Corner cabinet. All I have is instant."

She sighs, hand through her hair. She freezes, leaning her body into the counter. All of a sudden she feels like crying, heel rubbing over her opposite foot. Natasha inhaled a sharp breath, her hands trembling as she clutched onto the counter.

Stark looks over his shoulder when he hears a light whimper from her, mouth contorted;

"Hey, you okay?"

She nods, unable to turn around and look her friend in the eye, "I'm fine Tony."

He sighs, replacing his cup onto the table, "No you're not."

"Shut, up, Tony." She rubs her bicep as the tears fill in her eyes.

"If you don't tell me I'll have to come over there."

"Don't talk to me Tony."

He shrugs, ripping a piece of his newspaper. His quick sarcastic thinking lets him write the question on the flimsy space, gently tapping her shoulder before he hands her the sheet. She growls in the back of her throat;

"Stark!"

He shrugs, "What? I'm not talking to you."

She crumples his sheet, hurling it into the trash behind him with full force, "I've just had enough okay? Happy?"

"No I'm not. Why? Bruce bothering you?"

Natasha rolls her eyes, "What kind of a question is that?!"

"Listen, I just have to check okay?! And if it makes you feel any better I'm about to forward those text messages to Fury."

She nods, breathing a heavy sigh as her volume comes down to a more normal level;

"Thanks."

"Yeah, you're welcome. Is that it?"

Natasha makes a face, ready to snap back until Banner walks into the room. She nudges Tony whispering just loud enough for him to hear, "Do I look alright or do I look like I'm about to cry..."

"I vote the latter."

She shuts her eyes, teeth clenched as she mumbles under her breath sarcastically, "Great!"

Bruce was dressed for the most part, though his top was comfortably unbuttoned one less then usual. He looked like he was in a fog himself, rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers. Tony lowers his eyebrows, nudging Bruce as he walks by in a whisper;

"Hey, wake up and go talk to your girl."

His eyes widen nervously, "Is she okay?"

"No, but I didn't say anything."

Bruce refocuses on the red-head, watching her head stay low as she sips her coffee. Her eyes looked vacant, mind buried in some unfortunate circumstance. Bruce invites himself beside her, gently smiling in her direction;

"You alright Natasha?"

She shrugs, eyes still low until she fixes them onto his eyes, "No."

Romanoff glares at Stark who lingers in the living room behind them, eavesdropping on most of the conversation though he appears busy with his phone. Bruce studies her fragile frame, taking not of the way her knees cross and uncrossed. Natasha looked uncomfortable, both physically and mentally. He gently takes her hand, thumb rubbing over her skin;

"I wish you'd tell me what's going on."

She shakes her head, tongue rolling against her upper lip before she feels the tears again. Romanoff looks up at the light to hold back her salty tears, gripping onto his hand for a little extra support;

"I feel- I feel so stupid!,' she breaks for air, 'I- had another- I had a nightmare last night. I know it's not real, but it hurts Bruce! I feel so-I don't know!-I don't want to feel like this anymore!"

He leans forward worried about her sudden panic attacks, wrapping an arm around her shoulder;

"Come here Natasha."

She complies, burying her head into his shoulder and starts to cry a little more freely. Romanoff holds onto his, arms wrapped around his waist;

"I'm scared Bruce I'm so scared!"

He brushes a hand over the back of her head;

"Of Barton?"

He feels her take a shuddering breath, rubbing her back when he feels her tremor;

"_Shh, _I got you Natasha. It's okay, it's going to be alright trust me."

Her eyes burn, "I trust you...I'm just...scared of- your-other. I'm not that..scared, just- Leary of...-the other...if he hurts me...or comes at me...Is Barton...-Bruce hold me!"

Bruce lets her cry, holding her as close as possible while looking at Stark for some sort of clarification;

_Other guy? _As in..._his 'other guy'?_

Tony just looks up, eyeing banner with a hint of sympathy and concern, rolling his eyes when he hears the doorbell ring;

"JARVIS tell them to scram!"

"I can not Sir, Rogers has insisted that he enter with Clint-"

"Tell them to beat it!"

"Sir, they are already in the lobby."

Stark gives Banner a look he picks up right away, struggling to contain any anger he's already built inside of him. At this point Natasha starts trembling, still leaning into her friend. She holds her head;

"Why can't handle it...What's wrong with me?!"

He stays beside her, realizing she's in no position to relocate her tired frame;

"It's a tormenting experience Natasha, but I swear you're going to be okay. I've got you hon. Just breathe, you'll be alright."

Stark waits a bit before opening the door and reluctantly permitting them to enter;

"Hi bitches. Thought I told you to scram."

Rogers rolls his eyes, "Come on Stark!"

Clint crosses his arms, "Nat's back?"

Tony corrects him, eyes narrowing, "Yes, Miss Romanoff is here, busy with her beau right now and they'd prefer not to be bothered at the moment. So you in particular can get your ass off my property!"

Barton grinds his teeth, looking over Stark's shoulder. He spots them in the kitchen leading that unidentifiable feeling to swarm through his being. Clint wants nothing more then drag that dark-haired scientist out into the street for a showdown. His charms, good looks, and gentle manner were enough to make him sick. If he could kill that physicist, he would;

_-And without the Hulk around, Barton could take him down in a heartbeat!_

He smirks almost devilishly when he imagines the possibility, calling the red-head he knows won't answer him;

"How you feeling Nat? You're welcome by the way."

She growls eventually screaming at the top of her lungs the instant she hears his voice;

"I HATE YOU!"

Natasha tries to hide even further, burying her head into Banner's midsection. He leans over

to feel her muscles tensing, gently rubbing over the sore ones as he whispers;

"_Shh_, take it easy Natasha, it's okay. You're safe, I'm not going to let him touch you."

Steve grips onto Clint's shoulder to immobilize him, forcing the archer to stay in one spot as he bickered with Stark;

"I'm not getting involved Tony!"

"I know you don't but you have to! Tasha's never going to recover from what happened and you continue to defend the douchebag!"

"I'm not defending him, I'm keeping him away from Romanoff and Banner."

"Well, you brought him here now!"

"What would you rather Stark? I let him run amuck or glue him to my hip so I can keep an eye on him?"

"Neither! You should turn him in!"

Barton snickers coldly;

"Because of one mistake?! Bruce Banner killed over 12 people in one 'incident'. Man, woman, and child with his bare hands and you're going to lock _me_ up?!"

Bruce shivers, hearing the tail end of Clint's cutting remark before Tony starts yelling;

"Get the hell out of my house!"

Rogers pulls Clint out of the direction of Stark's fist, causing Tony to lay a solid punch on Steve's shoulder. The Captain shuts his eyes feeling the sharp pain roll down his arm until his hold on Clint loosens up;

"Stark..."

Tony reaches forward, taking a limp archer into his grasp. He pulls both his arms behind his back, twisting until he yells for it to stop. Stark clenches his jaw, ignoring Steve's admonition to just _'drop him', _throwing his knee into Clint's lower back;

"Get out! Rogers! I want him arrested! You don't want to know what I have planned for him if he comes back in here."

Steve shuts his eyes;

"You need to let it go. He's an idiot, and it's not going to change. It could've been worse!"

Tony points outside, urging them both to leave without another word. He slams the door once they exit, noting the couple as they held onto each other for dear life. Banner steadily brushes her hair, opposite hand running up and down her back. She cries almost uncontrollably, still buried into him. Bruce consoles her as best he can, looking at Stark when he enters the kitchen. Tony knew he was boiling, practically pleading to be let loose on the blonde haired assassin. He just sighs, shaking his head at the scene;

"_Jeez._ You look like two helpless and abandoned kittens left outside in the pouring rain! I really hope you appreciate everything I'm doing for you two!' he sighs, pouring Natasha a fresh cup of coffee, 'I'll be upstairs. Yell if you need me, I'm not kidding."


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: Thank you La Madone and RFK22 for reviewing. _**

**_So...things just keep getting worse here now don't they? I plan on throwing Thor into the mix in the following Chapters. Obviously the Asgardian will be able to smack some sense into his 'team' right? We hope. _**

* * *

Natasha made herself comfortable on the coach at Tony's urging, finally complying when Bruce said it was a good idea. She nodded, trembling while Bruce assisted her, resting on one knee to stay beside her. He brushed her cheek with his fingers, thumb gently cleaning that tear from off of her soft skin.

Stark coughs sarcastically behind him, chair within his grip;

"We have furniture Bruce."

He replies with a 'thank you', without taking an eye off of Natasha. She looked like she needed him now more than ever, bottom lip quivering with nothing but fear. She whispered, completely frustrated and embarrassed as she laid a hand over his;

"What the hell is wrong with me!"

He smirks, shaking his head while he brushes another tear;

"Nothing's wrong with you-"

"I'm,- I'm-..."

"You're exhausted Natasha. You're angry, you're frustrated, you're hurt, but it's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you, I swear. Do you trust me?"

She nods, sleepily biting her lip, "Yes-...implicitly."

He sighs, pressing his lips over her forehead. His eyelids close with extreme agitation. _He_ was growling, fighting the cage Bruce was so close to opening. He needed to vent and frankly, it didn't matter who he needed to take down in the process.

Natasha whispers when he gets close, laying a hand over his chest;

"Bruce?"

"Natasha...?"

She pauses, inches from his mouth with tears in her eyes. The red-head inhales a shuddering breath, lifting her opposite hand over his cheek;

"Hold me..."

He frames her pretty face with his gentle hands, leaning over to plant a tender kiss over her mouth. She runs a free hand through his hair, trembling as she brings his head closer to her.

Tony takes slower steps as he walks past, remaining inconspicuous as he traipsed through the common room. He coughs sarcastically;

"So, you want anything Spider?"

She sighs, separating from her friend. Her fingers stay clutched onto Bruce's collar as if she were begging for time alone with him. She took a deep breath before replying as calm as she could;

"No thank you Tony."

He nods, "Fury's coming by in an hour to talk about what went down with you and douche."

Bruce chimes in, brushing the stray hair from off her cheek when he checks her for a temperature;

"You know what Tony, why don't you cancel. I don't think Natasha's up for it-"

She jumps, eyes widening as she grips onto him, talking in Russian. Bruce widens his own stare, gently calming her back down;

"Easy Natasha, breathe.' she obeys, tear slipping from the corner of her eye, 'You want to tell me what you just said? Preferably in English so I can understand you...?"

Romanoff shakes her head, cheeks flushing a colorful pink, "No...I'm okay. I'll be okay. Don't cancel Fury."

Banner nods almost mechanically 'yessing' her until she seemed calm. Her eyelids were drooping and he didn't want her to force herself to stay awake.

Bruce waited with her until she did give into sleep, quick to get up and storm for the door.

Stark's eyes widen, gripping at his forearm, "What the hell Bruce? Where are you going?"

He pulls from the loudmouth, eyes sharp and focused, "It doesn't matter just make sure _she_ stays here."

"That doesn't help me any."

"Look, I'll be right back alright! Let go!"

Tony loosens his grip, jumping when the door shuts with a little extra force as his friend leaves the tower. _A stupid mistake. _Clint wouldn't show him any mercy God forbid things got tense between them. Not that he minded, as long as Barton didn't try anything to hurt Bruce. Tony rolls his eyes, calling for his artificial intelligence;

"JARVIS! Don't let anyone back in unless it's me or Banner got it?"

_"As you wish Sir."_

"You can't slip up you understand?"

_"I do Sir."_

"And don't let Romanoff out. Okay?"

_"Yes Sir."_

He nods, heading for the front door to go after his friend.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Steve you've got to be kidding me."

The Captain widens his blue-eyed stare, breathing heavy to remain calm while he holds his head;

"I'm- I don't know what to do with you. Fury still thinks you should be in confinement, and frankly- I-"

"You? You what. Go ahead Steve I'm listening."

The blonde shuts his mouth, shaking his head to walk off into another area of his small apartment. Barton chuckles nervously;

"You still don't even know the whole thing. You don't get the big picture!"

"I don't want to know Clint! I know what you did, I saw what you did, I don't know what I saw in you when I took you in. Pity? Sympathy? I don't really know. And the least you can do is cooperate with me a little!"

The archer rolls his eyes storming for the kitchen to steal another bottle of liquor he so conveniently stashed in Roger's personal living space. His head shifts upwards, slowly peering through the widow of the Captain's apartment.

Clint's blood starts to boil. His head on the verge of spinning and his voice ready to crack. His sharp focus narrows when he spots _him, _dying to pull out a pistol and eliminate his enemy with a quick bullet right through his skull.

Bruce looked so tiny, so puny from the height of his location..._easy prey. _If only his 'other half' were just as weak and just as introverted.

The master assassin reached into his pocket to check for a quick weapon or some sort of antagonistic object. Something that could throw the doctor into a frenzy without the archer looking guilty.

He leans forward, eyes following the physicist with nothing but disdain. So short, so awkward; Even his jacket and jeans seemed at least one size too big. Clint wanted nothing more than to pull him by his thick wavy hair, punch a good one across his mouth and just run a knife across his jugular.

Clint covers his mouth, seeing him on his way up. His heart jumps, eager to get to him before Steve takes note. He swears under his breath when Tony comes running up behind him, causing the archer to growl under his breath. His eyes widen at a possibility, swiftly heading towards the door;

"I'll see you later Steve."

Rogers lowers his eyebrows, taking a step towards his front exit, "Where are you going?"

"Out I'll be back."

He mumbles a swear when Bruce collides with him. Barton held a small object in his hand attempted to pierce through Banner's attire and eventually his skin, though he wouldn't have it. Bruce wastes little time in pushing Clint from off of him in an abrupt motion. Barton chuckles, pointing towards him while he addresses Steve though trying to remain innocent;

"You saw that right? I haven't even said anything yet."

Bruce grinds his teeth, gripping Clint by the scruff of his neck. Tony jumps into the Captain's apartment shocked when he sees Banner's hold on him. Steve widens his own eyes, attempting to pull them apart;

"Alright! Enough already!"

Stark chooses to stay back, spotting the green tinge in Bruce's eyes and the frustration written all over his face. The boy had been dying to break loose, anger burning inside of him, practically feeding off of that energy. He growls when Clint tries to open his mouth;

"You say one more word and I'll throw you out the window!"

Steve lowers his eyebrows, focusing his energies on calming the doctor;

"You need to take it easy!"

Barton shrugs his shoulders, finally free from his grip, "What did I do?! You're seriously going to hulk out on me!"

Tony takes a step forward, "Don't push it ass hole!"

Steve shuts his eyes, hands pressed against Banner's chest and bicep to restrain him;

"Clint! Stark! Enough! Banner, you're turning green!"

Bruce shuts his eyes almost immediately, breathing to calm his heart rate down to a normal pace. Steve loosens his hold, keeping a close eye on the individuals in front of him. Tony saw his friend struggling, light green tinge painted over his upper cheeks. _He_ needed to be let loose. It was long over due.

Clint snickers, hand over his mouth, "Pitiful. He comes in to attack me and I'm still the bad guy."

Bruce clenches his teeth, pushing Steve from off of him as he growls, charging for Barton without restraint. Stark reaches forward to pull Rogers from his way, hiding at the opposite end. Steve tries to tug from him;

"Stark! You're an idiot!"

"Just trying to save your skin Rogers!"

"And you plan on just letting them go at it?!"

"Bruce needs to get it out of his system. And Clint well..."

"Well?! Stark!"

Tony cringes when he hears furniture being thrown, growls and screams spilling from the large green giant. Steve shuts his eyes, trying his hardest to remain calm;

"I hope you realize this is going to mean fixing a lot more than just my apartment. If Barton gets hurt, Banner's going to be the one in trouble-"

"If Barton, _survives, _I will work to keep Bruce out of 'trouble'. If I were you, I'd calculate the odds. The hulk can destroy just about whatever he wants to and if you're not with him, you're, you know. Sorry Steve."

Rogers gives him a look, nudging the billionaire from his way;

"Try to think a little Stark! Revenge isn't the answer! And if Banner were in his right mind, he'd agree with me!"

"Bruce has heard and been through enough to know what's going on! Fury's been giving her missions she can't handle, people who basically outnumber her one hundred to one, don't you think that's stressful enough?! And after what Clint did to 'Tasha...do you realize what he put that poor girl through?! There is NOTHING he can do to justify his actions! Nat is never going to recover from that, honestly, I've never seen anyone this disturbed and broken-hearted! Rogers, if you don't turn in Barton to Fury and if the hulk doesn't kill him, I will!"


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: _**

_**La Madone:** This chapter should make you happy. :) Please, I would love a JARVIS myself. _

**_RFK22:_**_ No no no my dear, Clint is not someone to be sorry for in this instance. Of course, you might change your mind after these next few chapters... :)_

_**Jesse:** Thank you so much for your comments and for reading my story. It means so much to me. Hope you enjoy the update!_

**_Irishbrneyes: _**_Aw. :) Well we'll just have to wait and see about that happy ending. _

**_Nova Fearnewood: _**_Yaye! thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm so happy you like it so far. Very different from 'Moon River' huh? It's like a Disney cartoon compared to this one. lol_

* * *

_She was in her uniform, damp and clammy from a battle, too busy searching for her dark-haired friend to do anything about the gash on her shoulder. _

_Every alley she looks down seems uncharacteristically dark, even though the storm clouds above her, the lighting seems different. Frustration builds tension and nervous energy until she finds him, ready to scream at the top of her voice._

_There's a burning desire when she feels a hand wrap around her lower back, and when he pulls her closer into his protective embrace, any hint of fear just melts away. The drizzling rain above them doesn't phase her, light drops of water pinch her cheeks when she goes to kiss him. Her hands rub up and down those toned arms of his, too worn out from the battle to care about his tattered attire and the nasty weather. _

_She's pulled away all too soon, growling when she looks up to see whose caught her upper arm. For some reason, her cry for help comes out as nothing but an exhale. She reaches for her pistol, hidden in a place Clint already has a hand over. She grinds her teeth, throwing a weak punch in his direction when he touches her inner thigh. _

_She tries to scream, only to feel him tug on her hair and bite viciously over her mouth. Tears are in her eyes when she attempts to knock him over, fighting helplessly to escape from his grip. And when she looks over her shoulder, it's a sight she regrets, watching her hulk struggling to break free from his own attackers. _

_Her mouth runs dry, feeling herself fall apart under Barton's firm contact. She cries when he throws her to the ground, splashing into a dirty puddle while the flesh from her palms seem to burn. Her mind is screaming for her to get up though she can't seem to find the strength..._

. . . . .

She trembled, clenching her fist around the light blanket laid over her cold frame. Natasha shook from her nap, eyes wide until her sensing woke up. She wrap her arms around herself for comfort, breathing slowly to calm her pounding heart beat down to a normal speed. Her voice cracks when she calls for him, shaking when she sits up straighter;

"Bruce..."

Natasha holds her head, trying just a little bit louder:

"Bruce...?"

She draws her knees into her chest before flinching over the nudge on her shoulder, she sighs rubbing her knee;

"Where's Bruce..."

Tony gives an eye roll, laying a mug on the table next to her;

"Inside blowing off some steam. I gave him a little hulk-proof room. Coffee?"

She nods, reaching over to take up the mug, studying the engineer in the chair beside her;

"Thanks."

He watches her quietly, nervous over the way she seems to huddle as far back into the corner of his sofa as she possibly can. He smirks in an attempt to be comforting, laying an ankle over his knee;

"You okay?"

Romanoff presses her head into the upright pillow beside her with a head shake;

"No."

He sighs, "And that's all you're going to tell me."

She shrugs, convincing herself to trust the man whose given her a place to say and nothing but help;

"I just had a bad dream."

Tony contorts his mouth, glancing into his own mug;

"Barton..."

Natasha looks at him before cuddling back into her pillow. He breathes a heavy sigh, rubbing a hand over his face;

"You realize Banner and I aren't going to let anything happen to you...And between my suits and his smashing I think you're pretty safe."

She nods with another sigh, tongue circling over her upper teeth. Her chest feels heavy, wishing Bruce would just come downstairs and hold her.

Tony Stark shifts in his chair, reading his phone for messages;

"So, you missed Fury's visit Sleeping Beauty."

She just looks waiting for an explanation. He continues once he has her attention;

"Says he's going to look into it. Had a long talk with Rogers too and but he says he needs to catch Clint personally as opposed to just taking our word for it."

"What?!"

"...And that's why your boyfriend is upstairs smashing."

"Didn't Fury read those messages!? It's harassment Tony!"

"I couldn't agree more."

"So what am I supposed to do?!"

"Sit back and let me handle it."

She throws her head back with her palms over her face. When Stark looks up, he can tell she's in tears chest heaving in and out in an uneven pattern, choking sobs in her throat. It's breaking his heart to listen to her like that, wishing Pepper were back home to comfort her. He sighs, gently leaning forward to talk to her in a softer tone than usual;

"Hey, Tasha? I don't want to see you upset anymore. I've got you covered Romanoff, and we're not going to let Barton or, anyone for that matter anywhere's near you. I swear."

She nods, moving her hands to her forehead. Her nose is pink and her upper cheeks are damp from her tears;

"I'm just scared Tony- And I don't want Clint to go after Bruce either."

"I know. They were going at it in Steve's apartment...Clint walked away with nothing but a sprained wrist."

"Seriously..."

"Seriously. And you should've seen the damage."

She cringes, hearing something fall from upstairs;

"How long has Bruce been up there?"

He corrects her, "Hulk."

"Well how long has _'Hulk'_ been up there?"

"At least 4 hours. You've been asleep for 6 kid.

Natasha crosses her arms, glancing at the clock;

"Why did you let me sleep for so long?!"

"Go yell at Bruce not me! Your buddy was the one who said you needed a little rest. He wouldn't let me wake you up."

She nods, breathing in a calming inhale. The room smelled like lavender candles, temperature comfortable enough to her thick Russian blood. The fact that everything seemed so perfect made her leery;

"How do you know I like lavender..."

He shrugs, "Ask JARVIS. Read you up and down while we were out at Rogers'."

Natasha pulls her knees in tighter angry with that blasted AI and his nosey creator;

"You idiot."

"_Genius_. Idiots don't create AI's to read people minds and privet files."

"Right. Now if you'll excuse me there's someone just a little more clever and much more important than you who needs my attention."

He shrugs when she stands up, heading directly for the elevator;

"You're brave Tasha. He's not in a good mood."

"Good cause neither am I."


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N: Just want to thank all the readers and reviewers for your support. My little fanfic family. :)_**

**_*Needless AnimationImagination Trivia/Laugh: _**_(You'll like this since I know most of you are following me on 'Moon River 'too.) __So, had family and friends over last night, and one friend of mine, I repeat, FRIEND. Who spent most of the night with my dad in some serious conversation. When I say I went into panick mode, no exaggeration. I turned into Merida from Brave when my mom was telling me he seems interested in me and she likes the idea, Scottish accent and all; __"Mum! I want my freedom!"_

_He's a good guy but I just want friends right now. If I like you than I'll tell you! Don't be talking to my parents behind my back! This is 2013 idiot and I'm a grown woman! **Anyways! Not trying to be so negative.** Hope you got a laugh. :)_

**_RFK22:_**_ Their talk will be very interesting. Hope you like the update! :)_

**_Irishbrneyes:_**_ Stress free? You're right, sorry, not in this story. Maybe in a few chapters things will start to settle down...We shall see. Thanks for all your reviews! :D _

**_Nova Fearnewood:_**_ LOL. Aww, wow, thank you so much for that compliment. It means so much to me; big confidence booster. Thank you so much! _

* * *

Natasha shuts her eyes, hands trembling as she turns the door handle with all the stealth imaginable. The assassin feels like running the instant she sees him, swallowing dryly when he roars and carries on. She holds her head when she takes a quiet step in his direction, jumping when he turns around to face her.

Romanoff's jaw drops open, restraining a scream. She looks up to focus on his eyes in search of some sort of familiarity;

_-It's still Bruce, just bigger...just bigger._

Her eyes close, realizing she's stepped against a wall, startled when he starts to resume his smashing. Natasha rolls her eyes, shaking from the top of her head to her toes;

"Stop it!"

He growls, refocusing on the red-head and her forceful tone. The hulk leans over to look her in the eye and picks up on her fear almost instantly.

Natasha presses her head against the wall, wishing he would back up so she could breathe without worrying about him knocking her over. She exhales slowly, feeling a large finger run over her shoulder, sympathy in his stare.

She lifts her eyebrows, "Can I have Bruce back?"

He drops his hand to his side, eyebrows lowering with disgust over her request. He snarls over it, eyeing her with his dilated focus. Romanoff throws her arms over her face, genuinely afraid of him for the time being.

He takes the hint, giving her more space in between them though he refuses to take his eyes off her;

"Spider afraid. Why."

She sighs, unsure of how to answer him, "Because- I don't know."

"Hulk not hurt Spider."

Her eyes shift upward, being the most she's ever heard him talk, "You can understand me...?"

He moans, tilting his head at the sound of her voice.

Natasha looks him up and down, finally shifting her focus from off his eyes. Her heart pounds over those big hands and strong muscles still worried he might attack her;

"Can you calm down now...I need you."

"Calm? Hulk not calm..."

"I know, but you're scaring me and I want Bruce back."

"Bruce not calm..."

"And I'm petrified okay?! I trust Bruce not you!"

"Hulk not hurt-"

She growls, hands shaking when she tries to incorporate gestures;

"I know but I'm still afraid of you! You're big and...I'll have to get over this side of you but not right now! Please..."

Natasha squirms when he gently takes up her hand with a few of his fingers, confused over why she was shaking;

"Spider cold?"

She pulls away from him, "No! It's called 'fear' hulk!"

He watches her blankly, waiting for an explanation. Natasha holds her forehead, still startled by the sheer size of him;

"Sit down."

He complies, waiting for more direction. Her hands drop to the height of her hips, palms facing downward;

"Good boy, now stay..."

She tugs at her hair, searching drawers of furniture he had yet to overturn for a sedative. Natasha felt bad for doing it, but he'd been at it for long enough. She sneaks up behind him, jumping when he pulls away from her, eyeing the syringe with a growl. Natasha hides it behind her back;

"Hey, easy boy. Just hold still..."

He lifts a hand in self-defense, restraining to push her away thinking he'd scare her, "No."

Natasha holds the needle at her eye level, "Look, see? Quick pinch, it's not going to hurt."

The hulk snarls, panting when she comes closer, slowly moving away from her.

Romanoff rolls her eyes, staying in the same spot as opposed to following him;

"It'll make you feel better."

"Needles hurt hulk."

"What? A quick pinch?"

"Needles make hulk sick..."

"No, They make hulk sleep and Bruce wake up-"

"No! Make hulk sick! Make Bruce sick too!"

She studies the label on her 'weapon', "It's just a tranquilizer..._strong enough for two or three pregnant elephants_. Come on, be good."

He flinches backwards, eyes narrowing with frustration when he roars, warning her to take a step back. Natasha closes her eyes, teeth clenched;

"Stop, growling...I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. This has nothing to do with Cli- Barton's chemicals, I promise. Is that what you're afraid of?"

He moans over the name, eyebrows lowering when he considers snarling again. He moves when she comes closer, still avoiding her syringe;

"Hulk? Look at me, it's Natasha I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Don't you trust me?"

"Spider not trust Hulk..."

"No..."

He backs into a corner, far enough to prove he wants nothing to do with her chemical. Natasha tilts her head with a sigh, "Can you just change than?"

"Why."

"Why? Because I want to talk with Bruce,' she leans forward, believing him to be halfway calm at the moment, 'Just hold still..."

He roars, swinging his arm to push her from his way. She jumps back, avoiding his swing by pure centimeters;

"Will you quit it? You've been green for hours, screaming and smashing. Aren't you tired?"

"Hulk tired."

"Okay then,' She shoves the syringe into her pocket, hesitantly sitting beside him, 'Get some rest."

He narrows his focus towards her pocket, lightly tapping it with his finger. She rolls her eyes, holding the needle in her open palm, "Here. See? It's different."

The hulk didn't know the difference, wanting desperately to believe Natasha as opposed to his own instincts. She sighs, heart calming down in it's pounding since she entered room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she woke up with her cheek pressed against his chest. Her eyes widen when she realizes he's human again, with his tattered pants and an arm wrapped around her waist. She looks up, seeing he's visible worn from his venting session.

Natasha pushes up to her elbow, gently moving the lock from over his eye. She runs the back of her hand down his cheek before kissing him.

She feels like screaming when she hears that sarcastic cough in the opened door;

"Morning Nat."

She smirks, returning his sarcasm, "I'll see you later Tony."

He shrugs, "Will you let the boy sleep?!"

"I am."

"No, you're smothering him to death!"

"I am not!"

"Oh please!"

"Why don't you go find something else to occupy your time with instead of spying on us?"

"Wha- Nata- You're so kind."

"What did you expect?!"

"Listen, we've got company. Demigod from Asgard is on my balcony. Fury says we've got an assignment together, _all_ of us."

"That's nice, can you go now?"

"Okay okay!

She smirks when he walks away, "And close the door!"

The instant Natasha hears it shut Bruce's eyes close tighter, slowly starting to wake up when he plants his feet on the ground knees towards the ceiling.

Natasha lifts her eyebrows, straddling over him before his eyes crack open, "Morning Bruce."

He mumbles, hands rubbing over his eyes, "Oh god Natasha it's too early for this!"

She squeezes her knees to confine him to the same spot, slowly kissing down his neck, and running her teeth over his jugular, "You owe me babe."

He mumbles, too tired to control his dulled senses and bite his tongue, "_Jeez Natasha_. What did I do?"

She pecks his mouth while her hand runs over his chest. He lays a hand over her shoulder wishing she'd given him time to wake up;

"Nat what -_AH!_ Okay okay I get it! Nice to see you smile but seriously, I just want to shower and winde down."

She contorts her mouth, smirk over her face; "Okay, take your shower and then meet me in my room."

He rolls his eyes, kissing her cheek. His eyes narrow when she climbs off of him, lifting the syringe from off the ground before reading the label. She snatches it from him, running a hand through her hair;

"I was just eager for you to switch back."

Bruce sits up straighter, tongue over his inner cheek, "That stuff is strong Natasha."

"Isn't it just a tranquilizer? I mean I know the chemicals are little extreme..."

He scoffs, "That thing will knock me out for days."

She sighs, "Oh...no wonder the hulk was making such a fuss."

"Yeah, it's...not good Natasha."

"Don't we have something a little weaker?"

"...You needed it?"

"Just in case."

He nods, starting to feel like her personal pet. He holds his head, slightly irritated over the idea.


End file.
